Its A Whole New Journey
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Set during fifth year. Hermione discovered. she isn't what everyone thinks. she isn't a muggleborn. Dumbledore lied to everyone. and she and Harry share a destiny. No OOTP, HBP and DH. Contain Dumbledore and Weasley bashing (except twins)
1. Chapter 1

It's A Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowlings.

Author's note- After a muggle au fic. I've decided to write wizard fic. In this story some characters are different. Some good characters are bad and some bad Characters are good. Please R&R.

Summary- Set during Harry's fifth year. Hermione discovered she isn't who she thinks. She isn't a muggleborn, Dumbledore lied to everyone and Harry and Hermione share a destiny. No OOTP, HBP and DH.

Warning- this story contain some character bashing. Especially Dumbledore and Weasleys. Except Fred and George. I'm making it T rated story but it can be change. Characters can be ooc.

Pairings- mainly H/Hr and others

Chapter 1- Shocking Discoveries.

It was a regular day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry wasn't happy. After Voldemort's return, everything was changed. Harry couldn't forgive himself for Cedric's death. No matter what his friend and Dumbledore say.

In Potion class. Snape was walking in class. Explaining about the potion they're working on.

"Today we're making a heritage potion. This potion will help you to get information about your lineage and ancestry". Snape explained coolly.

"I bet Snape is related to Vampires. Greasy bat". Ron muttered. Hermione glared at him while Harry shook his head. After everyone's potion was ready, Snape told students to test their potions. Ron went first. He put a drop of his blood on a piece of paper and dropped the paper in that potion. And it started to glow. The came out. Ron opened the piece of paper and red

 _Name- Ronald Billus Weasley_

 _Mother- Molly Weasley ( nee Prevett)_

 _Father- Arthur Weasley_

 _Blood Status- Pureblood_

"Thanks merlin. I'm not someone else child". Ron sighed in relief. After Ron, Harry tested his potion. His results were normal. It was Hermione's turn now.

"Hurry up ms Granger. We don't have whole day". Snape drawled. Hermione shook her head and proceed for her test. She dropped blood on a paper and threw it in potion. When her paper came out and she opened it. She was shocked to see what was written inside.

 _Name- Unknown_

 _Given name- Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Mother- Bellatrix Lestrange (nee black)_

 _Adoptive mother- Jean Granger_

 _Father- Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _Adoptive father- Robert Granger_

 _Blood status- Halfblood._

"What, what is all this". Hermione said shocked . she couldn't believe, what she was reading. She isn't muggleborn, her parents aren't her birth parents and she's Voldemort's daughter. The person who killed Harry's parents. This should be a dream, no a nightmare.

When the class was over. Hermione left in hurry. Harry and Ron ran after her. No one noticed the potion master going towards the desk Hermione was sitting and picked up her results . he looked at the paper in shock.

"hmmm I should show this to dark lord". Snape thought.

Severus was heading towards Albus's office. He was standing outside the door. He noticed, Dumbledore was talking to someone. He wordlessly cast eavesdropping charm. To hear everything.

"what is the matter Albus?. You fire called me urgently". Severus heared Molly weasley saying.

"What the hell Molly weasley doing in Albus's office"?. Severus thought.

"listen carefully Molly. Make sure Harry will end up with your daughter and not with ms Granger. use any means you can, even use love potion if you want". Dumbledore instructed Molly.

"I'll do everything in my power Albus. But you promised me. you'll convince Harry to transfer all his estates on Ginny's name". Molly said.

"I can't do that Molly, till Sirius is alive. he'll do anything to save his godson and he is free now". Dumbledore said.

"So kill Sirius". Molly said.

"Are you out of your mind Molly. Use your mind. This is Sirius Black we're talking about, he's the lord of most ancient and noble house of black". Albus said massaging his forehead. This woman was unbelievable.

"I should go Albus". Molly said and turned towards the floo.

"And Molly, tell your son to keep an eye on mr Potter and ms Granger". Albus instructed. While Molly left. Severus quickly took his leave. He was disgusted with Dumbledore.

At Voldemort's mansion. All death eaters were gathered for meeting. Voldemort was sitting on his throne. While death eaters were bowing after him. Severus came forward.

"Ah Severus did you get any information about Potter's hide out". Voldemort asked in his cold voice.

"no my lord. But I found something better". Severus told his lord.

"it should be good Severus, or you know what I'll do". Voldemort said with gleam in his eyes.

"I conducted a potion test in class today. Heritage potion and I found this my lord". Severus said. Handing the paper in Voldemort's pale hand. Voldemort scanned the piece of paper. His red eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure about this Severus" Voldemort asked

"This test never lies, my lord". Severus said.

After meeting was over. Voldemort stood in his study with his inner circle.

"You wanted to discuss something my lord". Lucius asked.

"Bella". Voldemort called Bellatrix. She came forward and bowed. Voldemort showed her the paper. She scanned it and pointed her wand at Severus.

"You're lying ". Bellatrix shouted at Severus. Who didn't show any sign of fear.

"I'm not lying Lestrange". Severus sneered at her.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU"! . Voldemort shouted.

"my lord, she's here". Barty informed. On cue. A very old woman entered. She was waking by stick, her face were wrinkled. She looked very old.

"My lord". The women bowed her head.

"Electra, tell me about the prophecy". Voldemort asked while other looked confused.

"the prophecy about Harry potter is fake my lord. The original prophecy says nothing about him defeating you . it says that union of light and dark will start a new era".

"what dose it mean"? Lucius asked.

"It means., Harry potter is child of light and you daughter is child of dark. their union will result in a new era for wizardrimg world". She explained.

"if you're lying old hag". Bellatrix threatened but the old woman bind her with wordless magic

"my ancestors were the ancient greak Oracles. I'm not a fraud like that women who work for Dumbledore". The Oracle said and took her leave. Voldemort turned towards snape and said in his usual cold voice

"Severus arrange a meeting with mr Potter and ms Granger".

"We have hogsmead weekend next week, my lord". Severus said.

"very well". Voldemort said while death eaters take their leave. When everyone left. Voldemort turned towards Bellatrix. Behind closed door their relationship was something else.

"Bella". Voldemort said looking at Bellatrix.

"I thought, I lost it. Her I mean. but it was lie. I'm going to kill that old coot and his filthy followers". Bellatrix said with a gleam in her eyes.

"we'll take our revenge Bella. But first thing first. we'll claim our daughter and her future mate". Voldemort said with determination.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

It's A Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- The whole world of Harry potter is owned by JK Rowlings. I'm only a fanfic author and reader.

Author's note- Thank you every for your view and reviews. Here the new chapter please R&R.

Warnings- Character bashing. Some characters can be ooc .

Chapter 2 Memories and Search of truth

After dinner. Harry headed towards the library to finish his Transfiguration homework. When he entered the library, he saw Hermione sitting in a corner with many books scattered around her. She was searching something frantically. She looked worried and somber. Harry never saw her like this.

"Hermione, what's the matter?. You look worried about something". Harry asked. Worried about his best friend.

"I'm busy Harry". Hermione replied without looking up from the book. Harry started his Transfiguration work.

After sometime. Hermione looked at Harry and spoke in a monotonous tone.

"Do you know Harry. Why blood is the main ingredient for the heritage potion"?. Harry was shocked. He didn't understand what Hermione was getting at. He looked at Hermione with confused eyes.

"Because, blood never lie". Hermione said in a cold tone. Which Harry never heard before.

"What are you talking about Hermione"?. Harry asked

"You remember the heritage potion. We made this morning in potion class"?. Hermione asked.

"Yes, but It was a lame potion for many of us". Harry said trying to lighten Hermione's mood. But she glared at Harry.

"you think, that potion was lame. It isn't, at least not for me. It told me my whole life was a lie". Hermione hissed.

"wha, what do y- you mean". Harry stuttered.

"It told me. I'm not a muggleborn. My parents aren't my real parents and my real parents are Bellatrix Lestrannge and Voldemort…". Hermione told Harry in low voice.

"What"!. Harry exclaimed. He lowered his voice after hearing a loud shhhhh from madam Prince.

"It must be a mistake Hermione. You can't be related to that bastard". Harry said trying to convince himself more then Hermione.

"But blood never lies Harry". Hermione repeated like a broken tape.

"well fuck the damn blood then"!. Harry swore. Hermione glared at him . for his use of language. many questions were in her mind that time.

"we will ask professor Dumbledore. If he knows anything. Do you have that page with you"?. Harry asked.

"No. I left it in potion class. I'm sure house elves already cleared the potion class". Hermione stated.

"I'll ask Dobby". Harry said and started to stand but Hermione caught his hand.

"Harry it's getting late. we'll ask Dobby tomorrow". Hermione suggested.

In Gryffindor tower. While other girls were sleeping peacefully. Hermione was deep in thoughts. There were many things in her mind. Like why her parents were okay with the idea of her being a witch, Why they didn't react like other muggle parents. Did they knew, she was a magical child. When they adopted her, Is she going to live with death eaters now.? All these questions were unsolved.

Bellatrix was resting in her chambers. Her master wasn't with her. She was trying to adjust with the new development in her life. She's a mother, she have a child, A daughter. She never imagined herself as a mother. She remembered her childhood. When she accidentally dropped Cissy. Her mother scolded her that she'll never be a good mother. Bellatrix just snorted. After hearing that.

When she married Rodolphus. only to please her parents. The only time, Bellatrix let Rodolphus touch her. Was their wedding night to consummate their marriage. When she become a death eater. She felt drawn towards her master. He was cold, sadist and cruel. But for Bellatrix, he was perfect. One night after a successful raid. Voldemort invited her in his Chambers and it happened. It was like a dream come true for Bellatrix. She felt sated and complete. With Rodolphus, everything was cold and mechanical. But with dark lord, it was something else.

When Bellatrix got pregnant. Narcissa congratulated her. When Bellatrix to her that Rodolphus isn't the father. Her face was priceless. But happiness didn't last for long.

 _*Flashback*_

 _September 1979_

 _Bellatrix who was living at Narcissa's. she heard Lucius talking to other death eaters about an upcoming raid._

" _I want to go too". Bellatrix demand._

" _But Bella, your condition". Narcissa told her sister worriedly. She hated this death eater thing her husband and sister were doing._

" _I said, take me with you Malfoy or I'll crucio you". Bellatrix threatened her brother in law. Despite Narcissa's concern. Bellatrix went. It was the biggest mistake of her life._

 _When they reached the location. Bellatrix saw Longbottoms and other Aurors there. Before anyone know anything. Both Alice and Frank Longbottom started to throw curses and hexes at a heavily pregnant Bellatrix. Who was dodging their attacks with much difficulty. Alice threw another hex at Bellatrix. Which she was unable to dodge. A wave of pain surged through her body. She clutched her stomach. Then she was unconscious._

 _When Bellatrix opened her eyes. She was in St. mungos somehow. She wasn't feeling any pain now. She touched her stomach, which was surprisingly flat. Bellatrix was panicked now. Just then a healer entered the room._

" _My child. where's my child"?. Bellatrix asked the healer impatiently._

" _I'm sorry mrs Lestrange. Your child is dead". The healer replied feeling sorry. But Bellatrix didn't care. A loud scream of NO! echoed through the wards of St. mungos._

 _Next year. When Bellatrix found out, that the Longbottom bitch gave birth to a boy. On the other hand, James potter's mudblood wife gave birth too. Bellatrix swore revenge. There was also a prophecy about a brat defeating her master. One year later. On the night of Halloween, Bellatrix with her so called husband, brother in law and Barty. Reached the Longbottom house. She torture the Longbottoms till insanity. Then she headed towards the brat. Who was crying in his crib she was about to cast killing curse, but Aurors came there and stunned her with spell. On the same night. Her master, her love was gone. Vanquished by the potter brat. Bellatrix was alone now. No child, no dark lord. She was alone._

 _*End flashback*_

When Snape told Bellatrix. That her daughter was raised by muggles. She hated Dumbledore more. Soon she'll have her child in her arms. Then she'll remove all muggle filth from her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry potter is owned by JK Rowlings

Author's note- Thanks everyone for your views. here's new chapter. Please R&R.

Warning- This story contains, character bashing. Also characters can be ooc.

Chapter 3 – Hogsmead and meetings

On Friday. After class Harry and Hermione were heading towards professor Dumbledore's office. In hope of getting answers. They reached the staircase which led to Dumbledore's office. They noticed a house elf exiting in hurry. It was a female house elf. It seems she was in hurry.

"excuse me". Harry called the elf.

"Headmaster isn't in". the elf replied and ran away.

"what's with that house elf. she was in real hurry". Harry said confused. Hermione just shook her head. Later they visited Dobby. Who was very happy to see them. He told them that he don't know about cleaning classrooms. He's on kitchen duty. Harry and Hermione left empty handed.

On the other side of Hogwarts. Severus was working on some potion. He heard a loud popping sound behind him. He turned around and saw his personal elf Mipsy standing there.

"master Snape needed this. Mipsy find this". The elf said revealing a small bottle. Which she hid in her tea towel somehow. The bottle was filled with silver liquid. Which was memories.

"well done Mipsy". Snape said in his usual cold voice. When the elf left, Severus poured the liquid in his pensieve to see if Mipsy got right thing. Although, Snape wasn't the headmaster of Hogwarts but he knew how to use a pensieve. Severus looked inside the pensieve and saw.

 _*Memory*_

 _Severus saw the old meeting base of order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore was standing alone. Someone entered the room. It was Peter Pettigrew._

" _Peter, you understood clearly. What you have to do". Dumbledore asked Pettigrew._

" _Yes professor. I already convinced Sirius to change places as secret keeper". Pettigrew replied._

" _Very good Peter. Now go to Vodemort and tell him about Potters hide out". Dumbledore instructed._

" _But, what if I get caught". Peter asked fearfully._

" _Don't worry. Just turn into your animagus form. I already talked to Molly Weasley. she'll take you home as pet". Dumbledore explained. Peter just nodded and left._

 _*End memory*_

Severus looked up from the pensieve shocked. He couldn't believe what he saw. Pettigrew's betrayal to potters was, Dumbledore's idea. It was unbelievable.

"you did a great job Mipsy". Severus muttered and left the room. He needed to do a very important thing. He headed towards Flitwick's chamber.

Severus gently knocked the other professor's room. The door opened by the part goblin professor looked at Severus.

"Severus, what happened"?. Flitwick asked in his elf like voice.

"Filius, could you do me a favor. Take my place at hogsmead trip tomorrow. I've to make some potions for Poppy". Severus lied through teeth.

"Okay Severus". Flitwick replied. Severus bid good night and left. He didn't have time for something as stupid as hogsmead. He have a very important business tomorrow.

Next day. All the students were exited about Hogsmead. Hermione was reluctant. About the trip. But Harry convinced her to come. Hermione heard Ron saying something about honeydukes but Hermione payed no mind. The trio were walking by the road. The area was quite . Hermione felt someone was watching them but she ignored the feeling. Harry looked around and noticed, they were alone. No one was around them. No students, no teachers.

Harry heard some noise coming from the brushes.

"Did you guys heard that"?. Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"what"? Ron asked. But before they knew anything, many Hooded figures emerged from the Forest area. They were death eaters. Harry held his wand in defense. But rather then attacking Harry, they turned towards Hermione.

One death eater caught Hermione with tight grip. While others surrounded Harry and Ron. Pointing their wands at them. Hermione was struggling against her captor. She was unable to reach her wand.

"do not harm her". One of the death eater spoke. He was wearing mask. But Harry felt, he heard that voice before. Some of the death eaters bring Harry near Hermione and through Ron aside.

"Die you little blood traitor". One of them spat at Ron. Before Ron could gather himself. they apparate with Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione landed in front of a large mansion. It looked old and scary. Their captors led them inside the mansion. After crossing many corridors, they reached a large room. The room was huge. It had dark wall and cold atmosphere. But one thing Harry didn't want to see was a throne. Which was at the center of the room. Suddenly all noises quieted down. They saw a figure entering the room. Everyone bowed their heads. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with horror. Voldemort entered the room. With his snake behind him. He eyed Harry and Hermione and sat on his throne.

Nagini circled Hermione. While Harry tried to free himself from the tight hold. Harry was worried for Hermione. But when he heard the snake hissing at Hermione, he was shocked to hear what was the snake saying.

" _ah hatchling, you finally came. you're sssso different from that female. Right masssster"?._ Nagini hissed. Looking hatefully at Bellatrix then Voldemort.

" _What do you mean by hatchling"?._ Harry hissed at Nagini in parseltong. he was feeling really stupid. After all he was taking to Voldemort's snake.

" _another sssspeaker. Yessss I called her hatchling. Becaussse sssshe's my masssster's child"._ Nagini hissed at Harry.

Bellatrix came in front of Hermione. Nagini moved aside. She cupped Hermione's face and whispered.

"My child. My baby. I was waiting for you since last sixteen years". Hermione flinched. When Bellatrix touched her.

"You wanted me. You got me . just let Hermione go". Harry spoke. On the other hand Hermione was unable to say anything. She was feeling really uncomfortable. Being this close to Bellatrix Lestrange. The same women , who tortured Neville's parents.

Voldemort rised from his throne and approached Hermione.

"I always expected, my heir to be a male". Voldemort said in his cool voice.

"You both aren't my parents. you're murderers. You killed Harry's parents. You tortured Neville's parents. I'm not your child". Hermione said bitterly.

"I didn't murder anyone, young heiress". Voldemort said emotionlessly. Eyeing Hermione. Harry just snorted.

"Just wait till Dumbledore find us. I'm sure he'll send someone to save us". Harry spoke. On the mention of Dumbledore, Voldemort laughed. A dark and bitter laugh which send chills to Harry and Hermione's spine.

On the other side of the wizardring London. Dumbledore reached a cell. Which was located in a basement. Inside the cell. There were a man and a women. The man had black hair and almond shaped face. His hazel eyes, lost all spark. His hairs long. The women who was a redhead. Had beautiful green eyes. Which were dull now. They looked up to see Dumbledore. approaching them.

"Ah, hello James, Lily. How are you both doing lately". Dumbledore asked with fake concern.

"You bastard. You kept us as prisoners here. Since last fifteen years. Now you're asking how we are". James shouted.

"Now, now control your temper James. Or else". Dumbledore warned.

"Please let us go Albus. We want to see our son". Lily pleaded.

"I can't do that Lily. The whole wizardring world believes, that both of you are dead. And as for Harry. he's the hero of wizardring world, the boy who lived. He is destined to be killed by Voldemort". Dumbledore said.

"Let us go Dumbledore". James said angrily.

"Or what, you both are powerless without your wands. And, James you're a descendent of Godric Gryffindor, That means you can't do dark magic. As for Lily. she's just a mudblood". Dumbledore said cruelly. Lily flinched after hearing the word.

"Do not call my wife that". James warned. Dumbledore ignored them and left. Leaving the potters alone in that cell to rott till their death. The only person who can help them was Voldemort. But they don't knew, how to reach him.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowlings.

Author's note- thank you everyone. For your views and reviews. Here's the new chapter please R&R.

Warnings- Character bashing. Characters can be ooc.

Chapter 4 – Uncovering the Truth

Harry couldn't believe. What Voldemort said. He didn't murdered his parents. Surely, he was playing dirty game with his and Hermione's minds. Voldemort looked at Harry, as if he was reading Harry's mind.

"Come closer mr Potter. Let my show you some interesting things". Voldemort said grinning. It was very scary in Harry's opinion. Harry didn't move an inch.

"Bring him here". Voldemort ordered. One of the death eater bring Harry forward. Harry was now face to face with Voldemort. He pointed his ward to Harry's forehead.

"legilimence"!. Voldemort spoke. Harry felt a pull in his mind. Suddenly there were many flashes of memories between both Harry and Voldemort.

 _*Memories*_

 _*Harry being mistreated by Dursleys*_

 _*Young Tom Riddle being badly beaten in orphanage*_

 _*Harry talking to a snake in zoo*_

 _*Tom befriending a snake in forbidden forest*_

 _*Tom opening the Chamber of secrets*_

 _*Harry defeating the Besilisk in the Chamber of secret*_

 _*End memories*_

Voldemort pulled away from Harry's mind. Harry was breathing heavily. The whole thing was overwhelming.

" _Sssee, mr potter. We're sssso alike. we're the two sssides of the sssame coin"._ Voldemort said in parseltong. Harry was unable to say anything.

"Lucius, take young heiress to Malfoy manner. And introduce her to your wife". Voldemort ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere with your men". Hermione protested.

Suddenly some of the death eaters entered the room with Peter pettigrew in chains. Harry looked at wormtail. Who was struggling.

"My lord, we got him". The masked death eater said and removed his mask. Harry and Hermione were shocked to see who it was.

"Professor Snape"!. Hermione said shocked. She couldn't believe. Their snarky potion master is a death eater.

"I knew it. You're one of them. I suspected something, during the night of yule ball. When I saw you taking with the Durmstrang headmaster". Harry said angrily. Snape ignored him.

"are you done"?. Snape said coldly. And turned towards Voldemort.

"Crucio"!. Barty said pointing his wand at Peter. He cried in agony. Hermione watched in horror. It was unbearable. To see someone being tortured.

"Now wormtail, tell us about your involvement with Dumbledore". Voldemort asked .

"he'll not say a word, my lord. Please let me". Snape offered. He opened a bottle, and forced wormtail to drink the potion. When wormtail drank the potion. Snape turned him and asked in a stern voice.

"what is your name"?

"Peter Jeffreyson Pettigrew". Was the reply.

"whom you work for"?. Snape asked again.

"Albus Dumbledore". Peter replied.

"What is the conspiracy about the prophecy"?. This time Voldemort asked.

"I, I don't know. Dumbledore instructed me, to frame Sirius as potters betrayer. Weasleys were involved in it too. I wasn't in Dumbledore's inner circle". Peter replied.

"then who were in the inner circle"?. Snape asked impatiently.

"Mad- eye Moody, Molly Weasley, L- Longbottoms ,Arabella Figgs and Mundungus Fletcher. Some healer from St mungos too". Peter said fearfully.

" Enough for now Severus. Give Pettigrew his reward for his truthfulness". Voldemort said with gleam in his red eyes. The whole room echoed with loud cries of No, no while Barty and others dragged wormtail away. Harry was shocked. After hearing everything. Wormtail betrayed his parents, because Dumbledore told him so. Harry was also aware that Snape used veritaserum on wormtail. Mean every word he said was true.

"Come mr Potter let me show you more things". Voldemort said.

While Voldemort's men led Harry to another room. Bellatrix turned towards Hermione and said.

"Don't worry little one. Your lover his safe. Let me show you, your aunt Cissy's house". She led Hermione towards the floo. She hugged Hermione tightly. She took handful of floo powder and said loudly, "Malfoy manar".

In blink of an eye, they vanished from Riddle mansion.

In Hogwarts. Ron was standing in Dumbledore's office. He looked terrified. Dumbledore glared at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY TOOK THEM"!. Dumbledore bellowed. Ron flinched. Thank merlin. They had silencing charm.

I, I was unable to do anything. There were many death eaters". Ron tried to defend himself.

"you're very useless, mr Weasley. I clearly told you two things. One to keep an eye on both of them. And two keep them apart". Dumbledore said angrily.

"P- Please professor, give me another chance. I'll prove myself this time. I promise". Ron told Dumbledore. Who just shook his head.

"I no longer need your assistance mr Weasley. Go to your dorm. From here, I'll handle everything". Dumbledore told Ron in a cool voice. Ron took his leave. Dumbledore tuned towards his floo. "useless Weasley children". He muttered. He took a handful of powder and spoke.

"Ministry of magic. Auror Alastor Moody's office"!.

At Dumbledore's prison. James was lying down while Lily looked outside. A wizard came there. He was tall and thin. Lily was eyeing his wand which he kept in his back pocket.

"Please help me. My husband is very ill". Lily told the wizard.

"why should I "?. The wizard said uninterested.

"please, I'll do anything". Lily told him. The man looked at Lily smirking and licked his lips.

"Okay, I'll help your husband. But you've to pay the price". He said slyly. He opened the door and entered the cell. He approached James. While Lily stood in front of open cell door. Suddenly James got up and punched the other wizards in gut very hard. The man fell down, clutching his torso in agony . James started kicking him rapidly. Lily got behind the man and removed his ward from pocket.

"You bastard. You wanted to sleep with my wife". James said beating the other man. All the anger which was inside him for last fifteen years was coming out finally.

"Enough James. We have to out of here". Lily told her husband. James left the man there. He and Lily exit the cell. Lily used the wand for locking the cell door. They started running in the large corridors. In search of a way out. Lily spotted a fireplace.

"James look". Lily said pointing towards the fireplace .

"Are you sure it's a floo not just a muggle fireplace"?. James asked.

"we have to take risk". Lily said. They reached the fireplace. And saw a small bawl near, which had small amount of green powder.

"well done Lily. But it had very small quantity of floo powder. We have to travel together". James told his wife.

"What"!. Lily exclaimed.

"Do you trust me"?. James asked

"With my life". Lily told him. James lifted Lily bridal style. While got the floo powder.

"Diagon Alley ". They said in union.

James and Lily landed in Diagon ally. They travelled through floo after so many years. They were feeling dizziness. Lily looked everywhere. Diagon ally changed so much. They headed towards Gringotts.

After entering Gringotts. They approached goblins. Who were working.

"excuse me ". James called the goblin. The goblin looked up from his work and glared at James.

"Yes, how can I help you". The goblin said sternly.

"I needed you to run a heritage test on me and my wife". James told the goblin. Who nodded. And led them in another room.

After the heritage test. All the goblins were shocked. Those people , whom everyone think are dead, were sitting in front of them. Ragnok cleared his throat.

"So, you want to see someone. Lord and Lady potter. Maybe professor Dumbledore". The goblin suggested. James and Lily looked at each other with horror.

"No, no Dumbledore. We want to see our son". Lily said desperately. All goblins were confused.

"Sorry Lady potter. But we can't call students from Hogwarts until there is an emergency". Griphook told Lily.

Sirius entered Gringotts. He was irritated with those goblins. First they send him letters. Then they fire called him. He really hated goblins. One of the gringotts employee led him towards a room. Sirius went inside. He saw many goblins there with a man and a woman. When Sirius saw who the man and woman were he exclaimed.

"What the fuck is all this"!


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry potter is owned by JK Rowlings.

Author's note- thank you everyone for reading my fic. I'm glad to know that all of you liked it. here's the new chapter. Please R&R.

Warning- Character bashing. Some good characters are evil and evil Characters are less evil. Characters can be ooc.

Chapter 5 – Finding things and reunion

Dumbledore entered Moody's office. Alastor was nowhere to see. Just then office door opened and Moody entered.

"Albus, what a pleasant surprise". Alastor said looking at Dumbledore. Who wasn't pleased.

"I don't have time for this Alastor. I need your urgent help". Dumbledore said impatiently.

"Why, what happened"?. Moody asked.

"the day we were dreading . They took them Alastor. Death eaters took Harry and Hermione". Dumbledore said. Showing fear for the first time. Moody's magical eye twitched. He glared at Dumbledore accusingly.

"I told you to kill that death eater spawn. But no, your meddling girlfriend decided to show mercy". Moody said through gritted teeth.

"Now Alastor. Do not drag Minerva into this. I already erased her memories of that day. She didn't remember a single thing about the original prophecy" Dumbledore said.

"And what good it did?. Voldemort got them. Be prepared to be Slaughter by Harry Potter. After what you did to that boy's parents, he'll surely kill you". Moody warned.

"Just bring them back Alastor". Dumbledore ordered and left Moody's office. Moody sat on his chair and started to remember that day.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Frank and Alastor carried a heavily pregnant Bellatrix Lestrange to . she was unconscious. They performed muggle C- section on her. And healed her scars with charms and potions. Which they forced through her throat. A healer handed a pink bundle in Alastor's hand._

" _It's a girl". The healer replied. Alastor handed the healer a pouch full of galions and said._

" _Tell the mother, her child died". Moody instructed the healer. The healer nodded. Aslastor and Frank left with the girl._

 _Dumbldore looked at the sleeping child. Her face was very peaceful. But he couldn't ignore the fact, that this girl was the spawn of darkness. Soon he have to find her mate and kill him._

" _I suggest, kill this death eater spawn Albus". Alastor said. Dumbledore looked at Moody as if considering his idea._

" _I think you're right Alastor . but what about the boy". Dumbledore asked. He don't wanted to loose everything to Voldemort. They did a paternity test on the baby girl and found that her father wasn't Rodolphus Lestrange but Voldemort. They decided to kill her. But their conversion was heard by Dumbledore's lover Minerva McGonagall. Who threatened Dumbledore that she'll tell the ministry about his conspiracy. Dumbledore, who did not wanted to loose , a good pawn and bed partner like McGonagall, erased her memories of that evening. Later that night. Longbottoms left the baby outside a muggle house. The house belonged to two muggle dentists. Who were childless._

 _*End Flashback*_

Page Break

"What the fuck is all this"!. Sirius exclaimed. He couldn't believe his eyes. His friend who died fifteen years ago, is sitting in front of him with his wife.

"Lord Black. We did the heritage test. It is confirmed. they're lord and lady potter". Ragnok explained, but Sirius shook his head in denial. He approached the man. Who was James's lookalike.

"So, you're James". Sirius asked. The man just nodded. Just then Sirius did something no one expected. He punched James right across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL PADFOOT"!. James shouted in pain.

"You, you bastard. All those years, when I was in Azkaban for twelve year. Because of false charges on me. That I betrayed you. They never let me see your bodies. You were alive. For last fifteen years. I blamed myself for both of your deaths. You were alive. That's why I punched you. What were you expecting, a joyful embrace, a tearful reunion". Sirius spat angrily.

"Lord Black control yourself". Ragnok warned.

"Yes its true, that we were alive for all those years. But we weren't safe Sirius. We were the prisoners of"-Before Lily could finish her sentence, James stopped her.

"We'll discuss this. but somewhere more private". James said eyeing the goblins. Sirius just nodded and apperet with James and Lily.

Page Break

Harry was both confused and shocked after everything. Voldemort showed him. He showed Harry more memories of Peter Pettigrew.

He couldn't believe. It was Dumbledore, who told wormtail to frame Sirius for his parents betrayal. Weasleys, whom he considered as his family. Were involved in it. He didn't wanted to believe anything but truth is always bitter. Harry excepted it by now.

"Potter there is someone, who wants to see you". Snape told Harry and left. Harry exited the room and went towards another. There he saw, a very old women waiting for him. She looked really scary but Harry didn't care.

"Ah Harry Potter. Child of light and the ruler of wizardring world in new era. Heir of by house of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Let me introduce myself. Electra Papadakis at your service". The old women greeted. Harry was confused. Why she called him all those things.

"What do you want from me"?. Harry asked the old women. Who just smiled.

"You're made for greater things Harry Potter. Never forget that". She said and led Harry towards the crystal ball. Which was in center of that room. It remind Harry of Trelawney's divination class. She looked inside the crystal ball and said in a mysterious voice.

"Very soon. You're going to meet someone who is very dear to your heart. I can see a pair of deers accompanied by a wolf and a dog".

"What's that suppose to mean"?. Harry asked. But the old women said nothing and told Harry to leave. Now Harry was more confused.

Page Break

Hermione was stuck at Malfoy manar. She knew her mother, no Bellatrix charmed the floo . so that Hermione can't escape. Malfoy manar was huge like most pureblood houses. But it was cold and full of negativity. She met Narcissa Malfoy. Who unlike her son and husband wasn't a prat. But her attitude was haughty. She showed her the whole maner. Hermione looked at the family portraits. She came across a woman's portrait which resembles herself. But the woman in portrait looked older.

"Who's that"?. Hermione asked Narcissa gesturing towards the painting.

"That's our mother. Late mrs Druella Black nee Rosier". Narcissa explained.

"She had a great resemblance with me". Hermione said.

"Of course she dose. Little one". Bellatrix said from behind. Hermione was fed up of Bellatrix's behavior. She was treating her like a small child. She is sixteen year old for merlin's sake.

"I think. We should change your name from Hermione to something which is more pureblood. Your name is so muggle". Narcissa said in her cultured voice eyeing Hermione. Hermione glared at Narcissa.

"I don't care that name is muggle name. it's still my name. and what you're bragging about pureblood thing. I'm not a pureblood. My father- Voldemort isn't pureblood. he's halfblood". Hermione said angrily. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix were shocked. Then both sisters said in union.

"Don't say his name".


	6. Chapter 6

It's a Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry potter is owned by JK Rowlings.

Author's note- Thank you everyone for reading my fic. I really love writing dark, evil Dumbledore and a less evil Voldemort. Here is the new chapter please R&R

Warnings- Character bashing. Characters can be ooc.

Chapter 6 – Gatherings, Search Operations and Family reunion

Hermione was sitting in her given room at Malfoy manor. The room was quite large for one person. The room was decorated nicely. Everything was very luxurious, but Hermione could never forget it was her prison. A very luxurious prison. Narcissa came to see Hermione. Holding a package in her delicate hands.

"What's this"?. Hermione asked Narcissa eyeing the package. Narcissa opened the package, revealing beautiful blue colored dress robes. Which were very traditional.

"Don't tell me. You've decided to change my wardrobe. Like you wanted to change my name". Hermione asked Narcissa. Who pursed her lips.

"you're going to wear these dress robes, during tonight's dinner. Dark lord decided to have a small gathering". Narcissa explained coldly. She was fed up of Hermione's behavior. She was trying to be friendly but this girl is too stubborn.

"I don't know. what you think, who you are. But like me and Bella, you have the blood of most ancient and noble house of black in your vanes. Very soon, you'll drop this Gryffindor mask and embrace your inner Slytherin". With that Narcissa left Hermione alone.

Harry entered Malfoy manor with Lucius Malfoy, Snape and Voldemort. He looked everywhere. The house was huge and very old. Hermione entered the room. When she saw Harry, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back.

"Oh Harry. Thanks merlin you're safe. I was so worried". Hermione said with tears of relief in her eyes.

"I'm fine Hermione". Harry assured Hermione. He didn't understand. Why he was feeling this sense of completeness with Hermione. Surely, he hugged Hermione before. But he never felt like this. Like he finally came home. This feeling was confusing. On the other hand. Hermione was feeling the same. They didn't notice. That five pair of eyes were staring at them with interest.

Page Break

"I can't believe this. That old coot fooled us for all these years". Sirius said massaging his forehead. Currently, he was sitting in his father's old study with Remus, James and Lily. James just told him about his and Lily's imprisonment. Remus was shocked and angry. He wanted to rip Dumbledore apart as moony.

"you were professor in Hogwarts. Right Remus. How is Harry, how's he looked like".? Lily asked.

"He looks just like James, with your eyes. he's really a good student. He loved DADA". Remus explained fondly. He was glad that James and Lily were safe now.

"Sirius, Lucius Malfoy is your brother in law. isn't he. Also he's a death eater right"? James asked his best friend. Sirius was confused.

"His wife is my cousin. But why you're asking about Malfoy, Prongs"? Sirius asked James.

"We need Malfoy's help. Cause we want to reach his master. We want Voldemort's help". Lily stated.

"WHAT"!. Both Sirius and Remus exclaimed. They couldn't believe their ears.

" They says enemy of the enemy is friend. we're going to take Voldemort's help to defeat Dumbledore. I'll take revenge from that old coot. Who ruined our lives". James said determined. Remus couldn't believe his eyes and ears. James changed so much. He was no longer the James, who went Hogwarts with him. This James was more mature. Filled with anger and hurt inside him.

Page Break

Alastor Moody was fed up. He used all his sources, But he was unable to find potter and Granger. Albus was pressuring him to find them. Made his life hell. All he wanted now , was to visit Knockturn Alley and have some pleasure there. Currently, his co- Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks were in his office.

"Moody, what's the matter. You look tense"?. Kingsley asked his boss. Who was irritated.

"I'm unable to find two Hogwarts students. Who are kidnapped by death eaters. Dumbledore is bugging me all the time. Of course, I'm tense". Moody shouted. Tonks flinched.

"Sir, why don't we take someone's help"?. Tonks suggested. Moody glared at her.

"Like whom. Please Nymphadora, enlighten me"?. Moody said sarcastically.

"Well, Sirius Black is Potter's godfather. isn't he"?. Tonks asked. Now Moody was looking interested.

"Well done Tonks. I'll give accompany both of you at Grimauld place". Moody told her. Kingsley and Tonks exit.

At Gremauld place. Sirius and other were just sitting. Thinking about their next move. Just then Remus saw some spark in floo. Which indicates someone's arrival.

"padfoot look". Remus pointed towards the floo. Sirius called Kreacher. Who casted invisibility charm on James and Lily. The floo flared and Dumbledore with three Aurors entered.

"Evening Sirius, Remus". Dumbledore greeted. They greeted back.

"Albus, its good to see you. what's wrong"?. Remus asked in fake politeness. Inside his head. The wolf was snarling in anger.

"I'm afraid it's a very urgent matter my boy. Last Saturday death eaters kidnapped Harry and Hermione from hogsmead". Dumbledore told them.

"WHAT"!. Both Sirius and Remus exclaimed. James and Lily were shocked too. But they knew their son was in right place.

"I told you. To give me Harry's custody. But you said , he'll be safe with those muggles. Look what happened". Sirius said pointing an accusing finger at Dumbledore.

"I'll try my best, my boy". Dumbledore assured Sirius and left with Aurors. After Dumbledore's departure. Kreacher removed the charm over Lily and James.

"Good acting padfoot". James praised. Sirius did a mock bow.

"So when we're going to leave for Malfoy manor"? Remus asked.

"Tonight". James and Lily said in union.

Page Break

Molfoy manor was decorated for the dinner gathering. Both Harry and Hermione were feeling out of place. When guests arrived. Most of them were death eater or those who are supporters of Voldemort. But two of guest seemed unfamiliar. A man who was tall and well built. He had shoulder length dark hair. Almost like Snape. But his hair wasn't greasy. It seems he was in his late twenties. The girl with him who looked not older then twenty four or five had long dark brown hair. She looked really beautiful. But Hermione noticed. Both of them had very pale skin almost white. Then it clicked to Hermione. They were Vampires. And they were much older then their physical age. They were having conversation with Voldemort.

Hermione didn't understand. Why purebloods like Malfoys invited. Two Vampires in their party. Narcissa called Hermione closer. She reached there and stood in front of the male Vampire.

"Hermione, this is lord Marcus Corvinus of Hungary. Leader of the oldest vampire coven in Britain and former king of Hungary". Narcissa told Hermione. While Hermione was shocked. That Narcissa knew too much about that man.

"hercegnom". Marcus said in Hungarian. Kissing Hermione's hand. Hermione was very hesitant. She didn't like being this close to a Vampire. Harry who was watching from a distance, felt uneasy.

"It seems. My brother really like little girls". Someone said from behind. Harry turned around to see. A beautiful girl standing near him. She came out of nowhere. She looked at Harry and spoke.

"Look, who is here. The famous Harry potter. I'm Eleanor Corvinus. Marcus Corvinus's sister and former princess of Hungary". She extended her hand but Harry didn't take it. She glared at Harry.

"Don't worry. I'm not a pedophile like my brother. Besides you're too young for my likeing". With that she left.

Hermione was standing in a corner. Minding her own buisness . just then someone stood beside her. She turned to look. It was that pervarted vampire's sister. She looked at Hermione and spoke.

"Tell me. How it feels like. To have an insane mother and a snake faced, ugly father". Hermione glared at her and said in same tone.

"You tell me, how its feel like to be a living dead. Being dependent on someone else blood for living. Being a dark creature who has no place in wizardring world". Eleanor glared at Hermione and left. Hermione didn't understand. Why she felt like. She should defend her birth parents.

Page Break

After the dinner was over. Only occupants, who were in Malfoy manor were. Harry, Hermione, Voldemort's inner circle and Corvinus siblings.

"Mr potter. Corvinus assured us .that he and his coven will help us in war against Dumbledore". Voldemort explained in his usual cold voice. Just then the floo went off. And four figures entered. Harry was Shocked to see who it was. Sirius, Remus and a couple who looked like his parents but they were bit older.

"Why are you here blood traitor"!. Bellatrix sneered at Sirius. Who looked unfazed. On the other hand Remus was bit nervous. Two vampires were there. And the female was looking at him oddly. While the male just sneered at him.

"Ah Bella, Cissy. So good to see you both". Sirius greeted mockingly. Which irked Bellatrix more but Narcissa remained calm.

James approached Voldemort and bowed before him. Harry was shocked. "what the hell is happening". He thought.

"Mr potter meet your parents". Voldemort told him. Before Harry know anything, he was sandwiched between his parents. Who were murmuring sweet words of love and comfort.

"m-mum, d- dad"?. Harry stuttered with happiness and disbelief. His biggest dream came true. He had his family. Now, he was ready to return Hogwarts. To take revenge from the one. Who played with everyone's life. Albus Dumbledor.


	7. Chapter 7

It's a Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry potter is owned by JK Rowlings.

Author's note- Thank you everyone for reading. I'm going try to make characters bit darker or at least grey. Here is the new chapter please R&R.

Warnings- Character bashing. Characters can be ooc. Some odd couples.

Chapter 7 – Feelings and realizations

"I want to go back to Hogwarts. I want to kill that bastard. I'll kill Dumbledore". Harry announced. While his parents and others were shocked, Voldemort looked at him disapprovingly.

"You'll do no such thing mr Potter". Voldemort said in a warning tone.

"Hold your horses Potter. You aren't ready yet. Always acting like a mindless Gryffindor aren't you". Snape drawled. He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered.

"legilimance"!. With that Snape was inside Harry's mind.

 _*Harry's memories*_

 _*Hurt, anger, hurt, betrayal*_

 _*Harry in a small room under the staircase*_

 _*Dudley beating Harry*_

 _*Petunia and Vernon calling Harry a freak*._

 _*Harry in Hogwarts, Harry meeting Hermione*_

 _*Harry defeating Basilisk*_

 _*Aunt marge insulting Harry's parents*_

 _*Meeting Sirius, saving Sirius*_

 _*Harry finding, Dumbledore's reaction odd. When he told him about Sirius being free*_

 _*Triwizard Tournament*_

 _*Cedric's death*_

 _*End memories*_

Snape pulled out of Harry's mind. He was shocked to see Harry's condition at those muggles. But he quickly hide that with blank face. He glared at Harry.

"See, you can't even control your thoughts. how'll you stop Dumbledore from probing your mind potter". Snape said sarcastically.

"Severus, you'll train mr potter in Occlumancy ". Voldemort ordered coldly. Snape just groaned but agreed. He was both happy and sad after potters return. Happy because Lily was alive. And sad cause he knew, he could never have her. He decided to move on in his life.

Page Break

One weak later. Harry's training started. Snape was teaching him Occlumancy. While Lucius Malfoy was teaching him dark arts and wordless magic. Dueling lessons were given by James and Remus and Sirius was teaching him about animagi. All of this was overwhelming. But Harry was doing it.

Hermione made a special bond with Lily. Her behavior was very much like Her adoptive mother Jean. Hermione kept her distance from Bellatrix. Which resulted in, Bellatrix bad mouthing Lily. That she's a child stealing mudblood. But Lily ignored Bellatrix because she's Hermione's mother. Hermione wasn't a fool. She noticed, there was something going on between that haughty vampire princess and professor Lupin. She often caught Eleanor giving professor Lupin lustful stare. When she thinks no one is looking at her. Also Lupin act strangely around her. But he keeps his distance from Marcus Corvinus. She red in a book that Vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies. But here, the story was something else.

After a tiring Occlumancy lesson with Snape. Harry was exhausted. All he wanted was, to spend some time with his parents. But Snape didn't let him. He bring Hermione in the practice room and faced them.

"In order to defeat your enemy. You've to get information about your enemy. Dark lord have his own set of spies in Hogwarts. Who give him all updates". Snape explained in his usual tone. While Harry and Hermione were shocked.

"Voldemort has spies in Hogwarts"?. Harry asked

"Teachers"?. Hermione guessed.

"Student". Snape drawled.

"What"!. Harry and Hermione exclaimed. Snape just smirked. Then cleared his throat.

"let me introduce you. dark lord's spies, The Seven snakes". Snape spoke. On cue. Six hooded figures entered the room. They were wearing death eater masks. When they removed their masks. Some of them were the obvious one. But some gave Harry and Hermione huge shocks. There were Draco Malfoy, Zabini, Nott and to Hermione's great shock Luna Lovegood.

"L- Luna"?. Hermione stuttered. Luna just smirked at Hermione.

"Oh, I can see the nargals. They told me, everyone thinks Luna is loony". Luna said mockingly. In a fake dreamy voice. Harry was shocked. He saw her in Hogwarts, but he thought she was naïve and innocent. Luna saw Harry's reaction and spoke.

"What's the matter Harry potter. You seem shocked. Loony Luna is just a cover. To fool everyone".

"Also, she's my betrothed. We signed marriage contract last year. Like all respectable pureblood families do". Draco said proudly. There were still two spies. Who haven't removed their masks. When they removed it. Harry wasn't shocked but angry. It was Fred and George Weasley.

"you bastards". Harry shouted. Pointing his wand at Fred and George. "you made them spies. they're Weasleys"!. Harry shouted at Snape.

" Woah, relax –

Little brother".

"We're on-

Your side". Fred and George completed each others words. This made Harry more angry.

"Don't call me that. don't you ever call me little brother again. I know all Weasleys are backstabbers". Harry spat. Hermione was shocked to see Harr's behavior towards the twins. Fred and George decided to tell Harry everything.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Fred and George were very happy. With the money, given by Harry. They can finally open their own joke shop. They were heading for Diagon Alley. Just then they heard their mother and Sister. Taking in low voices. George heard their mother saying something about Harry. Quickly, the twins used extendable ears to listen everything. They were shocked to hear the conversation._

" _But mum, he never pays attention to me"!. Ginny whined._

" _Oh for merlin's sake Ginevra, You're a woman now. Use the biggest weapon you have. Your body, your asexuality". Molly huffed._

" _But mum, How"?. Ginny asked confused._

" _Seduce him. Just like, I seduce your father many years ago. And if that didn't work. We always have love potion. Harry is very rich. Although he didn't know, how many estates and money he owns". Molly told her daughter._

" _Just imagine mum, I'm going to be lady potter. We're going to have a huge house, many house elves as servants and a luxurious life". Ginny said excitedly._

" _Yes, and I will restore the house of Prewett. As it was in my childhood. I made a huge mistake by marrying a bankrupt Weasley. I should've married Rookwood or Yaxley instead. Then I would've been a proper pureblood woman. And not a blood traitor. I regret marrying that muggle loving fool". Molly told Ginny. Who just nodded. Fred and George feel disgusted. They took their leave._

 _*End flashback*_

Harry was shocked to hear everything. He can imagine, how they must felt that time. Being betrayed by those you love is huge thing. He decided to trust the twins. Hermione looked at Snape curiously.

"But professor Snape. You said, you've seven spies. These are only six"?. Just then a figure emerged from shadows. To Harry and Hermione's great shock it was, Fleur Delacour !. She was wearing a long white satin dress, her platinum blonde hair were tied up. She stood in front of Harry and spoke in her soft voice.

"Bonjour Arry, bon to see on the right side". Harry was looking at Fleur in awe. Hermione felt a sense of irritation. "this was great, they already had a bitchy Vampire . Now they have a slutty Veela too". Hermione thought bitterly.

Fleur stood by Snape's side. She put her delicate hand on his shoulder. And started to rub it sensually. Snape's dark eyes twitched. He angrily removed her hand from his shoulder.

"I clearly told you, hundreds of time. Not to use you're luring antics on me". Snape said through gritted teeth.

"fettyu". Fleur muttered in French and left.

Page Break

At Hogwarts. Dumbledore was furious. Moody was unable to find potter. He needs help. He tried to talk to Fudge, but the fool was uninterested. How will he find them now. If Harry and Hermione consummate, everything he worked for is going to end. He was deep in thought. Just then McGonagall entered his office.

"Albus dear. You look worried. Any news about potter and Granger"?. Minerva asked. Dumbledore just groaned. He don't wanted to talk to her.

"Minerva, please I'm not in the mood for talking".

"Albus I know, you're worried about Harry and Hermione but all we can do is , just wait. The Aurors are trying their best". This irked Dumbledore more.

"I SAID, I DON'T WANT HAVE ANY CONVERSATION WITH YOU. DON'T YOU GET THAT. JUST GET OUT"!. Dumbledore shouted. Minerva just glared at him and left.

That night. Minerva visited Slughorn's house. She wanted to get away from Albus. Her relationship with Albus changed drastically. Whenever she needed love and compassion. She visit Horace. Who was willing to give her everything. Albus wasn't giving. Currently, she was resting her head on Horace's shoulder. Who was holding her in loving embrace.

"Minerva"?. Slughorn spoke gentle. Bringing Minerva out of her thoughts. She replied with a soft hmmm.

"Do you think, Albus knows that you're here. with me"?. Slughorn asked.

"I don't care. And please Horace, can we please not talk about Albus right now". McGonagall said.

"And why is that love. I thought you're with him officially"?. Horace asked. Minerva pursed her lips.

"I was, but then he started lying and hide things from me. I know, he's worried about students. And greater good. Merlin knows, whatever that is. But what about our personal lives Horace?. If you don't like my visits. I'll stop visiting you". McGonagall said and started to get up. But Slughorn stopped her.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry potter is owned by JK Rowlings.

Author's note- Thank you everyone for your reviews and suggestion. Guys I do need a beta reader. I asked for a beta reader. But I got no replies from anyone. If anyone of you is a beta reader or you know any beta reader you guys are most welcome. i've pre written chapters. That's why I do these fast updates.

Secondly- I do realize, my story is running too smoothly and I made Volemort too ooc. So i've decided to make my story bit darker and add some twists too. here's the new chapter. Please R&R.

Warnings- character bashing, characters can be ooc.

Chapter 8 – Separation and truth revealed

Hermione wanted to buy some supplies, so she decided to visit Diagon Alley without informing anyone. She wanted to be alone for some time. She took Lily with her, who needed a new wand since Dumbledore broke her and James's original wands.

Hermione and Lily were wandering in diagon alley. First they visited olivinders to purchase wand for Lily. Mr olivinder was horrified to see Lily alive . they requested him to not utter a single word to anyone. Then , they decided to visit other places too. Unknown to the fact, that some Auror on duty saw them. Who, on Moody's orders were searching for Harry and Hermione.

When they came out of the shop. They were surrounded by many Aurors. Who were pointing their wands at them. For some reason, they don't recognize Lily. Moody came forward and glared at Hermione.

"Nice to see you again Granger. Having fun huh. Lets go Dumbledore want to see you. Come now". Moody said dragging Hermione. Lily tried to help her but the Aurors threw her aside and apparated away. Leaving Lily helpless.

Page Break

"YOU USELESS, FILTHY MUDBLOOD. WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION FOR GOING OUT WITHOUT GUARDS. LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"!. Voldemort roared. He was holding Lily by her neck. his nails digging into her skin. She was struggling badly.

"leave my mum alone Voldemort. i'm sure it wasn't her fault. that Aurors took Hermione". Harry defended his mother. which angered Voldemort more. He left Lily. Who fell on floor with thump. He advanced towards Harry and pointed his wand at him. Seething with anger he spoke.

"Do not give orders to me boy. The only reason I tolerated you, kept you alive is only because you're needed to fulfill the prophecy. In order to restore my powers". Harry looked confused. so Voldemort started to speak again.

"the original prophecy says, the union of dark and light will start a new era. Once my follower find the girl and bring her back. i'll make you both consummate. After the consummation, when she'll be with child, i'll transfer my life force inside her womb and kill the child and take its place. Then i'll born again and i'll rule the wizardring world". Harry felt disgusted after hearing all of that.

"you're a sick bastard Voldemort. How could you do that to your own child, your own flesh and blood". Harry spat.

"Child, I never cared for that girl. I was glad she died in infancy. When I found out, she's alive. I only kept her and tolerated her for the prophecy. Do you honestly think , i'll give my name to a child who was rised by filthy muggles". Voldemort said cruelly. Bellatrix who started to love her daughter. Opened her mouth to say something, was cut off by Voldemort.

"do not dare to say a word Bellatrix. You're just a whore, don't forget your place. Now kill these blood traitors and mublood and keep potter on house arrest". With that Voldemort left his throne room.

All the death eaters pointed their wands at the marauders and Lily. Sirius turned into padfoot immediately and ran off. Eleanor, who was alone. since her brother left to solve some dispute in his coven. Stood by Remus and tightly held his arm.

"lets go, we've to get out of here. We don't have time". Eleanor said and with the use of her vampiric speed, she took Remus away. Who was protesting.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Sirius and Remus abandoned them, left them to die. Although, Harry was familiar with the feeling of betrayal by now. but he never expected it from Sirius or Remus. both Harry and James started to through hexes at their captors. They were stuck.

Page Break

Moody and other Aurors led Hermione to Dumbledore's office, who was waiting eagerly. Hermione was held by two Aurors like prisoner. Dumbledore got up from his chair and approached Hermione.

"Ah ms Granger, you finally returned. We were so worried about you and mr potter. By the way where is he"? Dumbledore aske in fake concern which angered Hermione.

"don't you try act nice, old coot. I know what you did with Harry's parents and others. You're a wolf in sheep's skin". Hermione spat. But Dumbledore seem unfazed. He looked at her with twinkling eyes and evil grin.

"oh no ms Granger. mind your tong or your muggle parents will pay for you mistakes. Now, be a good little witch and tell me where is Harry"?.

When Hermione refused to say anything. Dumbledore called madam Pomfray and told her to conduct a test on Hermione. When they were sure that Hermione isn't pregnant, Dumbledore ordered Moody. To take Hermione to Burrow and keep her on house arrest there. Before leaving for burrow, moody faced Dumbledore and asked.

"why you're doing all this Dumbledore, can't we just kill her"?. Dumbledore shook his head. "no Alastor, I want to kill them together".

Page Break

Harry and his parents were standing outside an old house. Surprisingly, they were saved by Snape. who offered them a safe house. Snape opened the door and called them inside. The house was old but was in good condition.

"listen carefully, do not leave this house in any case. i'll send my personal elf tomorrow. she'll take care of all yours needs. I'm going back to Hogwarts, i'll my try my best to find Hermione". Snape explained potters. James opened his mouth to object, but he was cut off by Snape.

"for the first time in my life, i'm trying to help you potter. So, for merlin's sake shut you damn mouth. i've magical wards outside this house. No one can enter, until i allow them". Snape said coldly and left spinners end.

"our lives are fucked up. we can't go anywhere. One side have that old coot and other side that sick bastard. Seriously life is so fucked up"!. Harry muttered. James agreed with him. while Lily glared at them.

Page Break

In Burrow, Molly locked Hermione in Bill and Charlie's old room, also she took her wand. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Molly weasley, who always act sweet and caring. Can be like this. Hermione was lying on one of the beds. Suddenly the door banged open and entered Ron. He looked livid, his eyes blazing with anger and something else, his hair messy. He approached Hermione like a wolf approaching its pray.

Hermione got up immediately. She was shocked and terrified by Ron's behavior. Ron came really closer to Hermione and took her chin in his fingers. he forced Hermione to look into his eyes. he was breathing heavily. He spoke in very husky tone

"I wanted you, i wanted you since fourth year. But you decided to spread your legs for krum and then potter". And then Ron crushed their lips together. In Hermione's opinion, there was nothing romantic or good about that kiss. It was bruising, disgusting and full of anger. Hermione pushed Ron away. Just then Molly arrived there. She looked disapprovingly at her son

"Ronald leave her alone. You remember, what Dumbledore said not a single scratch on her. Just go back to your room. you've to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. You can do better then this Ronald". Molly said gesturing towards Hermione. Ron left with his mother leaving Hermione alone.

In Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was about to sleep. Just then his father's owl Ibid landed on his window. It had a letter tied to its leg. Draco untied the letter and started to read.

 _Draco_

 _I'm writing this letter to inform you that, Hermione Granger is abducted by Aurors. Dark lord is on rampage. Do not leave hogwarts and stay away from the Riddle manor. I send your mother to france . take care of yourself and ms lovegood. From now on, i'm going underground. don't bother to send reply._

 _Father_

Draco finished reading the letter. He got up and headed towards the dorm's door. His roommates saw him.

"ah Draco, where are you going this late"?. Goyle asked scratching his head. "Ravenclaw tower". Was the simple reply.

Padfoot was standing outside an house. He turned back to his original form and ringed the bell. The door was opened by a male house elf. who was shocked to see a shaggy dog outside. He looked here and there in search of the person who ringed the doorbell.

"Stubby what happen. Who is outside?. Someone asked from inside the house . the elf turned to reply.

"mistress, there is a doggy outside but he isn't going". The owner of house came there. Amelia Bones came to her front door. She had an important hearing in court tomorrow. She stood by her elf's side and saw the dog transforming into man. Stubby shrieked in horror. The person who was standing outside the Bones house wasn't just any man. It was Amelia Bones former lover Sirius Black.

"S- Sirius"?. The ever confident, stern judge of ministry of magic stuttered. She was feeling like a school girl again. She last saw him in court when he was freed from all the charges against him.

"Amelia, I need your urgent help". Sirius said panting. He never thought, he would see her again. He mentally slapped himself. This was no time to be romantic. Prongs and moony needed him.


	9. Chapter 9

It's a Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry potter is owned by JK Rowlings

Author's note- Thanks everyone for your views. here's the new chapter. Please R&R

Warnings – Character bashing, characters can be ooc

Chapter 9 Fall outs and reunions

It's been months. Since Harry and his parents took refuge at spinners end. Harry hated it. Living at Snape's house was as bad as living at Dursleys. During this unwanted stay, Harry got to know his parents better. Unwillingly, he told his parents about Dursleys hostility towards him. Which angered James. who wanted to kill Vernon and Petunia but Harry stopped him.

It was the night of 30th july. Harry was looking at the clock, waiting for the midnight. He knew today was Neville's birthday. but it was neither the place nor the time to wish him. Just then the bells started to ring, which was the sign of midnight. The door opened and his parents enter. They looked at him and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Harry. Happy sixteenth birthday son". James and Lily said in union. Harry smiled at his parents. he wasn't actually happy about his birthday. but he pretend for his parent's sake. suddenly, he felt a jolt in his body. He shuddered badly.

"Harry, are you okay son"? James asked worried. He couldn't see his son in pain. Harry already had enough pain in his life.

"I'm fine dad. just feeling bit cold" Harry lied but James weren't buying it. Lily was worried for her son as well.

They heard some noise from downstairs. so they decided to look. The floo went off and Fred and George entered. Harry looked genuinely shocked to see them. He wasn't expecting them. truth be told, he wasn't expecting anyone besides his mum and dad.

"Happy birthday-

Little brother"…

"We've –

a special gift for you". Twins said in their usual speech. Then, George produce a cage which had Hedwig. Harry's eyes lit up like christmas lights.

"how the hell you both entered. i thought snivellus had magical wards here"?. James asked shocked. Lily glared at him.

"we can access this place, cause we're professor Snape's spies". Fred and George explained. Harry was delighted to see his friends.

"thank you so much guys. You did a huge favor on me". Harry said. He gently open the cage and freed Hedwig. who sat on his shoulder. gently nipping Harry's ear.

"we did nothing little brother. Besides, there is another gift". Fred said ginning ear to ear. Just then the floo went off again and entered Hermione. Whole potter family was shocked. Hermione flung her arms at Harry's neck as they embraced. Harry gently kissed Hermione's forehead. Who just blushed. Fred, George and James were grinning like idiots. while Lily smiled adoringly.

"H- Hermione where were you. How did you escape. d- do you realize how worried I was". Harry said out of breath. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Harry, I didn't get abducted purposefully. You know that right. and how i escape, well it's a long story". Hermione said looking at the twins. Who started to tell them whole story.

 _*Flashback*_

 _On professor Snape's order, Fred and George visited burrow. Although, they don't wanted to. Their mother was acting strangely. Ron and Ginny were acting strange as well. One day their suspicion turned out to be true. Fred saw his mother exiting Bill and Charlie's room. When she went out. They approached the room. They found it was locked by locking charm. They opened the door with the help of wordless magic. they found Hermione inside._

" _oh merlin Hermione. Do you know, professor snape is worried sick about you". George said. When, they were about to run. They were caught by Ginny. Who was glaring daggers at them._

" _where do you think you're going , with this slut. You're helping the enemy"?. Ginny said through gritted teeth. While pointing her wand at them._

" _She isn't the enemy. You are". Twins said in union. Showing Ginny their middle fingers which had slytherin rings given by Snape._

" _YOU TRAITORS"!. Ginny shouted and start to throw haxes at twins. Like a psychopath. Who were shielding Hermione._

 _Although, Fred and George don't wanted to hurt Ginny. she was acting like a bitch. Ginny threw her newest hex, the bat boogie hex at twins. which hurt George and send him flying across the room._

" _GEORGE"!. Fred shouted. He was horrified to see his twin on floor. he ran towards George and check him. he was breathing. Fred's whole body filled with rage. He angrily turned towards Ginny and pointed his wand at her._

" _you bitch. you dared to hurt my brother, my twin. Crutio"!. Fred shouted. Ginny started to cry in agony. Hermione helped George. Fred left Ginny and started heading towards the floo, just then Molly arrived with Ron._

" _What in the name of merlin is happening here. What happened to Ginny"? Molly shouted. She was more shocked to see her sons with Hermione. George summon Hermione's wand, which immediately fell into her hands. Hermione glared at Molly and Ron and said in a cold voice._

" _Let us go or else". Hermione said threateningly. while Molly and Ron look unfazed._

" _oh i'm so scared. Please don't hurt me Hermione". Ron said mockingly. Hermione bind Molly with wordless spell. Ron looked at her with horror filled eyes._

" _what did you expect from me. After all i'm Voldemort's daughter". Hermione said coldly. Ron was horrified after hearing_

 _Hermione's confession. Dumbledore never told them about this. In blink of an eye, Hermione appareted with twins._

 _*End flashback*_

"after leaving burrow. We visited my muggle parents. cause i wanted to see them". Hermione explained.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Hermione was standing outside the Granger household with twins. they knocked the door. the door was opened by Jean Granger, who was very happy to see her daughter. she invited them in. Robert Granger was both happy and socked to see his daughter._

" _Hermione, you came by yourself. why haven't you send us letter"?. Robert asked worriedly. Hermione ignored her adoptive father and went upstairs to pack. after sometime, she came downstairs with her shrunken luggage. the Granger looked at her with worry._

" _Hermione sweetie, what's all this"?. Jean asked. in response Hermione stood in front of her muggle parents with her wand pointing at them. She looked and Fred and George for confirmation. Who just nodded. Hermione looked at her parents and stated to murmur. "i'm sorry, i don't have any other option. i love you mum, i love dad". she cleared her throat and started to say loudly._

" _You don't have any child. there is no such thing as magic. OBLIVIATE"!. Hermione shouted and a white light flashed before the Grangers eyes. Hermione quickly left with twin._

" _good bye dad, good bye mum". were Hermione's tearful last words before she left for spinners end._

 _*End flashback*_

After finishing her story. Hermione started to cry. thinking about her muggle parents. those parents, who brought her up. who loved her as their own. who excepted her for who she was. Harry stared to rub her back soothingly. he knew, how it feels like to being separated from parents.

Page Break

Severus was in his chambers in Hogwarts. he still didn't get any news from those clowns about Granger. he shouldn't trust them with this task. but his other spies were useless as well. like Delacour. snape felt irritation while thinking about the femme fetal. during day time, when he visited diagon alley. he saw her exiting Gringotts with Bill Weasley arm in arm. smiling flirtatiously, using her veela allure at weasley. Snape felt angry for no reason. what she dose with other men, isn't his business. so why was feeling jealous. jealous, where did this coming from. she isn't anything to him. he isn't anything to her. Snape thought. maybe he drank too much of firewhisky. He drunkenly nodded and went to sleep.

Page Break

Remus was lying in his childhood room. it's been days, since he arrived at his father's house with Eleanor. although, his relationship with his father was strained because of his furry little problem. Lyle lupin was happy to see his son. it was the day after full moon Remus was recovering. He was feeling helpless. He was unable to find any alliance to help his friends. he had two options. One, take help from Eleanor's coven. but he knew they won't help him. other option was, to ask Fenrir Grayback for help. which he don't wanted to. Remus was deep in thoughts. just then his father entered his room. he looked at Remus with loathing.

"how dare you!. you brought a vampire, a monster at my house. i saw her feeding on a deer". Lyle lupin shouted. not caring about his son's condition. Remus felt rage rushing through is body. he abruptly sat up and glared at his father.

"enough is enough father. i'm sick of your damn prejudice. you never treated me well. but you know what, i'm not a child anymore. whom you can torment. if she's a monster, so am i. and we'll leave your precious house as soon as possible". Remus said angrily and started to get up with much difficulty. Eleanor arrived. She noticed Remus's sad expression. she glared at Lyle, she made a snarling noise and flashed her fangs at him.

"you made him upset"! Eleanor said threateningly. lupin serior just backed off. Eleanor started to help Remus, so they could leave that place.

Page Break

Bellatrix was standing outside a small but cozy looking house. she never thought, she would set her foot there someday. But she had no other choice. without her daughter and Cissy she was alone. She never expected dark lord to love her back. but she always had a small hope in her heart. but all her hopes were shattered, when dark lord said she's nothing to him more then a bed warmer. and their child is just a tool to him. a tool which he need in order to restore his powers. Bellatrix wanted to stab herself after hearing that. since she can't stab her master. After everything, she still had feelings for him. Bellatrix knocked the door. after sometime, the door was opened by a women who had a great resemblance with Bellatrix. except, her hair were brown, her eyes weren't cold. they were full of life. she looked at Bellatrix and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want"?. She hissed pointing her wand at Bellatrix. who just sighed.

"please Andromeda i need your help". Bellatrix said to her sister. Who wasn't believing her. it was Bellatrix, who disowned Andromeda at the first place. but now the tables were turned. She needed her sister's help. cause blood is thicker then water.


	10. Chapter 10

It's a Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.

Author's note – thanks guys for reading my fic. whenever i got any idea, i start writing and make fast updates. here's the new chapter. please R&R

Chapter 10 – Of allies and traitors

Percy weasley was doing is work in his office. he was feeling very proud of himself. day by day he was raising in the eyes of minister of magic. he was sure, very soon he'll be the assistant minister. Percy was deep in thought, just then a snowy owl landed on his window. he immediately recognized it. it was potters owl. who had a piece of paper tied to it's leg. he huffed and untied the letter not so gently. the owl hooted and bit Percy's finger who yelped in pain. before he could hit that owl, it flew away. Percy opened the letter and started to read.

 _Dearest Brother Percy_

 _We didn't write this letter, to call you back. we wrote it to tell you that, we're on you're side. we totally agree with you that, our mother is a greedy old hag, our little sister is a bitch and our father is a clueless fool. who was under the effect of love potion for years. can you do us a favor brother dearest, can you fix our meeting with madam bones. we need her help. believe us, it isn't some prank. it's a very serious matter. reply soon._

 _Fred and George_

Percy shook his head ." what business could the twins have with madam bones". Percy thought. after all, madam bones was a high ranked and well respected ministry official. his younger brothers were hiding something. but what? that was the main question.

Page Break

At spinners end. Harry and others were waiting for Hedwig's return. Harry don't have trust on Percy. in fact he loathed the older weasley. who was a total asshole.

"do you think. it's good idea to drag madam bones in this. what if she tell everything to fudge"?. Harry asked his father. who was standing near him.

"Amelia Bones isn't one of fudge's lackey. she's very powerful and influential figure in ministry. also, she was very close to Sirius. i'm sure, she'll help us". James explained his son. Harry felt rage on the mention of Sirius. he don't wanted to do anything with his traitor of godfather.

At riddle manor. Voldemort was torturing one of his followers. they were unable to find that girl and potter. time was running fast and he needed a new body. Voldemort knew that one of his death eaters helped potters in there escape . but who? just then, Barty entered Voldemort's throne room.

"my lord". Barty said bowing in front of his master. who glared at him.

"do you got any information barty"? Voldemort asked in his usual cold voice.

"my lord. McNair told me, that he saw Bellatrix leaving her blood traitor sister's house. if you command, i'll tell Lestrange to teach her a lesson". Barty told Voldemort. who just smirked.

"no Barty. i'm going to deal with her by myself". Voldemort told Barty who left. after Barty left, Voldemort sat on his throne. his eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched, red eyes gleaming with rage and something else. finally, he found the traitor.

"you're going to pay for your treachery dear Bella". Voldemort said with determination.

" _after i kill her. you can eat her Nagini"._ Voldemort told his snake in parsletong.

" _thank you massster"._ Nagini hissed in delight.

Remus and Eleanor were wandering in diagon ally. Remus wanted to meet professor slughorn. just then, he spotted something or rather say someone. he saw Amelia Bones and her niece Susan with a black dog. which in no doubt was padfoot. Remus was confused. "why Sirius acting as bones pet"?

"padfoot"!. Remus called the dog. padfoot's ears immediately parked up. he ran in the direction where Remus was. he stood in from of Remus and started to wiggle his tail and barked happily. Remus just laughed at petted the dogs head.. padfoot whined then turned towards Eleanor and bared his teeth at her. who sneered back at him. just then Susan Bones came there with her aunt. who glared at padfoot then noticed Remus.

"hello Remus Lupin . long time no see". Amelia said in her usual stern voice which made Remus nervous.

" hello Amelia. eh, i mean madam bones. i think we should discuss things somewhere more private". Remus suggested. Amelia nodded then all of them headed towards Bones house.

Page Break

At Hogwarts. Dumbledore was sitting in his office with his inner circle. he was angry because Hermione escaped.

"what we're going to do Albus"? Molly asked. she wanted to take revenge from Hermione. cause she turned Fred and George against their family and shattered Ginny's dreams.

"Alastor, find Potter and Granger and kill them. We can't waste time any longer". Dumbledore ordered Moody. who nodded but Molly looked horrified.

"you can't kill Harry. he's supposed to marry my daughter. We made a deal Albus"!. Molly shouted. Dumbledore just shook his head.

"the deal is off Molly. i can't take any risk by keeping potter alive. we've to get rid of Voldemort as well". Dumbledore told the weasley matriarch but Molly don't wanted to hear anything.

"fine, don't expect any help from me or my family. you're a lying, promise braking bastard ". Molly said with a huff and left Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore just massaged his forehead. "that woman". he muttered.

"forget about the weasleys Albus. there are plenty of people who can do anything for you. all those muggleborn children and people like Hagrid". Moody told Dumbledore. who just nodded. it's time to use his other pawns.

Page Break

Harry and his parents were at madam bones house along with Hermione and the twins. Harry received latter from madam bones, which said she wants to meet him. which means Percy did his job. madam bones and Susan weren't home, her house elf Stubby led Harry and others towards a room where Sirius, Remus and that corvinus girl were present.

Harry wasn't comfortable about being in the same room with Sirius and Remus. after all they left Harry and his parents to die. it was snape who saved them. Sirius looked at Harry as if reading his mind.

"look Harry. what we did, was only to save you guys. do you think, i'm the kind of person who'll leave his friends to die".? Sirius explained. Harry just glared at Sirius and Remus. Remus looked at Harry and spoke gently "listen cub"…. before Remus could complete his sentence, Harry stopped him.

"don't you ever call me cub again you traitor. and i don't want to hear your shitty excuses. alright, Sirius was trying to help us by running off and he helped us by falling directly into madam bones bed. while you were rutting with this vampire under the full moon". Harry remarked sarcastically. while leaving the room in haste. James and Lily ran after their son. Hermione was shocked to see Harry's reaction. she knew Harry was upset with Sirius and Remus but what Harry said was very nasty and inappropriate.

"i never thought that progslet will hate us someday" . Sirius said socked. Remus just nodded. they both loved Harry as their own son. but Harry overreacted. they didn't need to give any proof of their devotion towards their friendship with James and each other to anyone, not even to Harry. when Sirius and Remus went to another room with twins, Eleanor glared at Hermione.

"you're lover dared to insult mine, princess Eleanor Corvinus's paramour. because of Remus's stubbornness, we came here. he always bragged about his friends. James this, Sirius that. look where it took him. my brother was right about your kind. we dark creatures should never trust wizards. all of your kind are ungrateful bastards".

with that Eleanor left Hermione alone. Hermione was shocked, after hearing Eleanor's words. professor lupin was her paramour. Hermione read in a book about vampires that, though vampire aren't the most faithful creature. when it comes to their partners. both male and female vampires have multiple partners. but in some cases, when a vampire choose a partner and remain into a monogamous relationship with that partner till his/her death. that person is called paramour. a paramour is always a non vampiric creature like wizard or a muggle. professor lupin being Eleanor's paramour was unbelievable to Hermione.

Page Break

At Tonks household. Bellatrix was dismissing something with Andromeda. while Andromeda's husband Ted was listening to them. he wasn't comfortable with Bellatrix presence in their house. just then the doorbell rung.

"I'll get this . it must be Dora". Ted announced and went to open the door. when Ted opened the door expecting his daughter. what he didn't expect was, many hooded figures standing there. before Ted could do anything, all the death eaters forced their way inside the house. throwing Ted aside. one of the death eater pointed his wand at an empty handed Ted and sneered at him.

"die you mudblood. AVADA KADAVRA"! with the flash of green light Ted Tonks died.

"Ted what happen"? Andromeda called her husband but she got no reply. when Andromeda and Bellatrix come out, they got surrounded by many death eaters.

"come Bellatrix. the dark lord wants to see". one of the death eater said. while others held Bellatrix so she couldn't escape. Rodolphus took her wand away. when they were sure, that Bellatrix was unable to fight back they took her away leaving Andromeda alone there. who immediately ran towards her unconscious husband. but it was too late, Ted wasn't breathing. Andromeda looked horrified. she held her husband's lifeless body and started to cry loudly.


	11. Chapter 11

It's a Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowlings.

Author's note- Thanks everyone for your views and reviews. I appreciate your criticism too. But I'm not going to stop writing no matter what you say. How can you expect someone will leave something they really love. Also I send request to at least ten beta readers but no luck. I'll try to make less grammatical errors here's the new chapter, please R&R

Warnings- Character bashing, characters can be ooc

Chapter 11

Harry, Hermione and Remus were wandering inside the infamous dark forest. Which was said to be the home of many dark creatures. Especially werewolves. They were searching for a certain Werewolf pack. After having a huge argument with Sirius and James, Remus decided to take help from his sire. Although Remus never wanted to see Grayback, he didn't have any other option. Harry decided to accompany Remus. Who refused to take Eleanor with him. Harry was tired. He was about to sit under a tree, just then they heard rustling of leaves. Remus signaled Harry to stand up immediately. From nearby bush, three large figures emerged and stood in front of their intruders. Remus recognized the first one immediately. It was Fenrir Grayback. Hermione analyzed the werewolf. He had bulky body, his clothes were tattered, his eyes were wild. He looked at Remus and smirked.

"Look what we have here. My pup with Harry Potter and a bitch. What happen pup? finally came to your senses and decide to join my pack" Fenrir asked with amusement. The younger werewolf with Grayback eyed Hermione and licked his lips.

"Please Alpha. Can we kill these two and keep that bitch"? the younger werewolf asked. He got a growl from Fenrir in response. Then Grayback glared at the younger werewolf.

"Keep your damn mouth shut runt. That's my pup you're taking about, whom you want to kill. If you ever dared to stick your fucking nose in my matters ever again, I'll skin you alive Scabior". Grayback warned the other wolf. Who backed away. Harry who saw everything. Was confused while Remus kept quite all the time.

"Why he's calling you his pup professor Lupin"? Hermione asked her former teacher. Who refused to say anything.

"you see frail. I call him my pup because he is my son my flesh and blood" Grayback stated. Both Harry and Hermione were open mouthed after hearing that. Remus clenched his jaw tightly.

"Don't listen to him. he's lying, he infected me when I was a child. He ruined my life. He's a monster" Remus spat. Grayback just smirked at Remus. Which angered him more.

"Oh pup. Do you really remember , what happened that night. Or you believe everything your dearest _father_ told you"? Grayback asked mockingly.

"What are you talking about Grayback"? Remus asked suspiciously. Though he don't have any trust on Grayback.

"Me and your mother were mates. I'm your father not that good for nothing wizard. That night, I went there to reclaim what was mine. My mate, my pup not that Lupin's". Grayback said possessively. Remus just snorted.

"You're such a great father. You left my mother, when she needed you. You were never there when I need someone's help. You just ruined mine and my mums life Grayback" Remus spat angrily. Fenrir ignored Remus's comment and told them to follow. Harry and Hermione followed quietly while Remus was reluctant.

Page Break

At Hogwarts Neville was heading towards the Astronomy tower. He had some work there. He was at the entrance of Astronomy tower, he saw two figures engaged in passionate love making. Neville flushed red. Although he was unable to see their faces. He was about to turn around and ran away, he heard the couple talking. It wasn't just some lovey dovey talk between two lovers.

"We've to stop these secret meetings. I don't want any member of Dumbledore's army to suspect me"! said the girl. She got up from the floor and wrapped the cloak around her naked body. Neville was shocked to see her face it was Luna. The boy got up, not caring about covering himself at all. He hugged Luna from behind and buried his face into her neck. Neville saw his platinum blonde hair. It was Malfoy.

"I don't care about those fools. Why we're even helping Potter in this. Dumbledore isn't our problem". Malfoy told Luna. Who just groaned.

"You're a fool Draco. Use the other parts of your body as well besides your crotch. Like brain maybe. Professor Snape have a plan. he's going to murder Dumbldore. Without that old coot, Hogwarts will collapse" Luna said sinisterly. Neville gasped loudly which caught the couple's attention. They both turned sharply towards the voice. Neville was terrified, he was about flee but suddenly an unseen force held him in place. Neville started to struggle. While the couple approached him.

"Well, well look what we got here, blood traitor Longbottom" Draco said sneering at Neville. Luna just smirked at Neville which scared him more. He never saw Luna like this.

"Let me g go M Malfoy. You think, your binding spell could stop me. I I'm going to tell Dumbledore and other teachers about your p plan". Neville said trying to act brave but failing miserably.

"It isn't me, who bind you Longbottom. It's Luna. So, what do you say baby? Which curse we should use on him. Imperious curse or killing curse"? Draco asked Luna. Who just smiled. Luna pointed her wand at Neville and said "Obliviate"! Neville's face went blank. Luna muttered quickly

"Go back to Gryffindor tower and sleep" on cue Neville turned around and left. Draco turned towards Luna and smirked.

"You saved us. Let me give you, your reward" Draco said and tried to led Luna towards the corner. But she pushed him away

"Get your hands off me, you horny bastard. Go to one of your Slytherin sluts. Luna told Draco. She get dressed magically and left for Ravenclaw tower leaving Draco alone there.

"Maybe, I should considered Luna's idea" Draco muttered with a smirk and left for the Dungeons

Page Break

At Ministry of Magic. Madam Amelia Bones was heading towards the minister's office. She knew that Fudge wasn't the smartest person in Ministry. She gently knocked the door of Fudge's office.

"Come in" was the reply. Amelia opened the door and entered. Inside Fudge was sitting behind a large desk made of white oak. Many files were scattered over the desk. One of the files title said _Werewolf Registration_. Amelia knew perfectly, who was behind all this. Suddenly, the office door opened again and Dolores Umbridge entered. She stopped smiling when she saw Amelia.

"Madam Bones. What a pleasant surprise. I heard, you're being over friendly with an ex convict of Azkaban"! Umbridge said in a sugary sweet voice. Amelia cleared her throat.

"I don't know Dolores. How my personal life is any of your concern. At least I'm not one of them who're being over friendly with their bosses. I came here to discuss an important matter with the Minister" Amelia coolly. When Amelia started to tell Fudge about Dumbledore building an army in Hogwarts against the Ministry. Fudge was worried sick. He ordered Umbrige to visit Hogwarts immediately and give him report. Amelia smiled inwardly. Her work was done here.

Page Break

At werewolf camp. Hermione found Fenrir Grayback sitting under a tree. She don't knew, from where she got courage and decided to talk with werewolf Alpha.

"look Grayback. Give professor Lupin some time. I'm sure he'll come around and except you as his dad". Hermione told Grayback. Who grunted in reply.

"Keep your advice to yourself Frail. I don't take advice from bitches". Grayback said. Which irked Hermione.

"You know what, go to hell. You meat headed barbarian oaf"! Hermione screeched and headed towards the tents.

At Riddle Manor. Voldemort was sitting with his death eaters and Corvinus's coven. After Bellatrix's treachery, Voldemort imprisoned her. He wanted to kill Bellatrix but changed his mind. Nagini wasn't pleased with her master's change of plan.

"We don't have time. We've attack Hogwarts as soon as possible" Voldemort instructed his followers.

"But my lord, what about Dumbledore and the order"? Lucius asked. To save his wife and son, he retuned to Voldemort.

"Severus you know, what you have to do" Voldemort asked Snape who nodded. Voldemort dismissed the meeting. Later Voldemort called Barty in his study.

"Barty keep a close eye on both Malfoy and Snape. I know they're hiding something" Voldemort instructed Barty . who bowed and left .


	12. Chapter 12

It's a Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry potter is owned by JK Rowlings.

Author's note- Thank you everyone. For your views, reviews and suggestion. Sometimes, It is difficult to make each and every chapter of your fic interesting. Here is the new chapter. Please R&R

Warning- Character bashing. Characters can be ooc.

Chapter 12

The Marauders and others, went back to Gremauld Place. Sirius realized, that their stay at Bones House could cause harm to both Amelia and Susan. After returning to Gremauld Placed, Sirius placed magical wards outside his house to avoid unwanted visits.

Eleanor was deep in thought. She was worried about Remus. Suddenly, she sensed something or someone. She got up immediately and ran outside. On her way she bumped into Sirius. Who was passing by.

"Watch where ya going! Snobby" Sirius told Eleanor. Who seems panicked.

"Please Help me Black! . They're going to kill me. They're coming, I can sense them" Eleanor said with fear in her eyes. Sirius was shocked. He never saw Eleanor scared.

"Wait, wait hold your horses. Whose going to kill you. Whose coming"? Sirius asked

"Werewolves"! Eleanor told Sirius . She knew that without her brother, without her Coven. She was helpless. Before Sirius can say anything, the front door of the manor opened. Entered Harry, Hermione and Remus and to Eleanor's horror Fenrir Greyback with his lackeys.

Eleanor ran towards Remus. Flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Grayback growled at Eleanor. Who glared back at him

"Keep your dirty claws off my pup. Bitch" Greyback warned the vampire girl . who was unfazed.

"He's my paramour. I can do anything with him" Eleanor told the werewolf Alpha. Who got angrier.

"What the hell is a paramour now"? Greyback asked one of his fellow wolves.

"It means mate" Hermione told the werewolf Alpha. Greyback glared at Remus.

"YOU MATED WITH A FUCKING VAMPIRE"! He shouted. Remus flinched.

Before their fight can take an ugly turn, James stopped them. He looked at Sirius . who just smirked. He turned toward Eleanor and Slyly told her

"Snobby. Why don't you take Moony to you're room and have some reunion sex. And Greyback, please come with us. We want to discuss things. Eleanor dragged a protesting Remus upstairs. While Greyback followed Sirius and James reluctantly.

Page Break

At Hogwarts. Severus was having a meeting with his spies and other Slytherin students. They were planning their next move against Dumbledore. After all, the war was approaching.

"Is everyone clear about their mission. Cause I'm not going to repeat myself" Snape told his students. With a loud chorus of yes everyone parted ways.

Susan went towards the kitchen. She faced the musical walls, which led Hufflepuff students to their common room and dorms. She picked up one of the wooden spoon and stared to tap the walls. Playing a simple muggle tune. The wall opened immediately. Susan headed towards the Hufflepuff trophy room. In search of a specific trophy.

When Susan entered the Hufflepuff trophy room. She immediately spotted the Cup of Hulga Hufflepuff. She remembered what professor Snape told her….

She touched the cup. Nothing happened. She put the cup on floor and pointed her wand at it. She used all types of hexes but nothing happened to the cup. She knew this cup wasn't an ordinary artifact. It was one of four magical artifacts, which protect Hogwarts from dark forces. In order to let Voldemort's army in, they've to destroy all four objects. Which belonged to the four founders of Hogwarts.

"Accio Hammer"! Susan said. Immediately an iron hammer appeared. She picked up the hammer and hit the cup with force. She knew it was the dumbest idea but she had no other choice.

After four or five hits. Susan was tired. She decided to take the Hufflepuff cup to others. So they could destroy it. She ran out of the trophy room holding the cup.

Page Break

In the Room of Requirement. Draco was waiting for Luna and Susan. The Slytherins already got the locket of Salazar Slytherins. Just then Susan entered the room holding the Hufflepuff cup. She was breathing heavily. She quickly handed the cup to Draco. Who started to inspect it. He found some marks at the cup. He glared at Susan with questioning stare.

"YOU DID WHAT"! Draco shouted. He couldn't believe his ears. How could someone be this stupid. Meanwhile Luna entered the room of requirement. Wearing the diadem of Rovena Ravenclaw.

" Look what I got"! Luna said mischievously. She handed the diadem to Draco. They put together all three of the objects. And started to think. Luna noticed that one object was missing.

" Draco where is the sword of Gryffindor"? Luna asked her boyfriend. The others noticed it too. They looked at each other questioningly.

" I don't think the sword of Gryffindor is in Gryffindor Tower. I think its somewhere else". Draco told everyone.

" How we're going to find that bloody sword Drake. We don't have much time. We have to destroy all these objects before sunrise"? Blaise asked his friend. Who just smirked.

"We're doing get the old fashioned way". Draco told other. All of them pointed their wands at the roof.

"Accio Sword of Godric Gryffindor". Everyone shouted together. Just then the sword of Gryffindor appears over their heads. They backed off and the sword fell on the floor.

Draco tried to lift the sword. But nothing happened. He looked at others with worry in his eyes.

" I can't lift this fucking sword. I think it's because I am a Slytherins. Anyone wants to try their luck" Draco asked looking at Luna's direction knowingly. Luna shook her head.

" I can't lift this sword. Although I am Ravenclaw, I practice black magic. Only Gryffindors and those who are pure my heart. Can lift the sword" Luna told the Slytherins and Susan.

" And how we're going to find this pure by heart person. Huh Lovegood"? Pansy asked sarcastically. Everyone except Pansy faced Susan. Who visibly gulped.

" No, no, no I can't do this" Susan said in panicked voice. She didn't wanted to do it. But she had no other choice. Susan lifted the sword and hit the locket of Salazar Slytherin with it. The locket broke into pieces. Everyone looked at Susan with disbelief.

Page Break

At morning Dumbledore heard a loud noise of explosion. He looked outside his office's window. Despite being morning the sky was oddly dark and gloomy. Something was wrong terribly wrong. Just then Hagrid entered dumbledore's office looking worried. His face was pale like a ghost.

" Hagrid what happened"? Dumbledore asked. Expecting the worst. Hagrid looked at his mentor and told him the bad news.

"Headmaster. Somehow, you know who probed our magical wards. He have a huge Army consisting of his death eaters and other dark creature. What we're going to do now headmaster"? Hagrid asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was angry now. He knew someone from the teachers or students helped Voldemort. He have to find that person as soon as possible. He can't let Voldemort win.

" Hagrid. Inform all staff and the students to get ready for the war. It is a matter of life and death". Dumbledore instructed Hagrid. Who left the office in hurry.

Later Severus met his students near the hidden tunnels. They needed to leave Hogwarts as soon as possible. Severus told students to enter the tunnels. Before leaving Draco faced Severus and asked him

" Professor what about the other students. What about the Slytherins"?. Severus glared at Draco.

"We don't have any time for this. We have to leave right now" Severus instructed. When he was sure that everyone enter those tunnels. He casted anti- tracking charm on it's entrance and went inside.

Page Break

At Riddle Manor. Bellatrix was pacing in her cell. She wanted to escape at any cost. She knew that Dark lord- no Voldemort left with his death eaters to conquer Hogwarts. She had the Golden opportunity but she don't know how to escape.

Someone approached Bellatrix's cell. She looked up to see who it was. The person who was standing before her was none other then Marcus Corvinus. He was staring at Bellatrix with hunger in his eyes.

"Let me out. Let me out" Bellatrix told the vampire. But he ignored her. Which angered Bellatrix.

"I SAID GET ME OUT OF HERE. YOU FILTHY, DISGUSTING VAMPIRE" Bellatrix shouted. Marcus glared at Bellatrix with glowing eyes.

"If you want something from me. Ask nicely or else". The vampire warned. Bellatrix looked at him and spoke in a sad voice now.

"Please help me. I just want to save my child from Voldemort" Bellatrix pleaded for the first time in her life. Marcus was amused about two things. First, he never saw Bellatrix Lestrange this miserable. Second, She called her beloved Dark Lord by his name.

"Okay, I'll help you. But what I'll get in exchange" Marcus asked Bellatrix. She look him in the eyes and spoke clearly.

"If you help me. I'll be your blood debt". Marcus smirked and open the cell door. He approached Bellatrix and kissed her passionately. Bellatrix was feeling disgusted. But she had no other option. She was a vampire's slave now. By blood, by body.

At Grimauled Place. Severus arrived with his team. He told everyone about Voldemort's invasion on Howard. Hermione was worried about the students. While Harry told her, she shouldn't worry about Dumbledore's lackeys.

"How could you be so heartless Harry"! Hermione shouted. Harry just shook his head. Hermione was acting strangely.

Later that night. Lily cornered Hermione in kitchen. She fixed Hermione with a glance and asked softly.

"Okay Hermione. I know something is wrong. Please tell me what is it"? Lily asked Hermione hopefully.

"I, I'm pregnant Lily" Hermione told Lily. Who was very shocked.

"WHAT! B-but Hermione you're just sixteen. I-Is it Harry's? Lily asked Hermione. She didn't wanted to sound accusing.

"I'm turning seventeen next week . And of course It's Harry's. Who do you think I am? A slut". Hermione said angrily.

"When it happened. How far along you are. Dose Harry know"? Lily asked. Hermione huffed in annoyances.

"It happened last month. When we visited Greyback. Professor Lupin told us to share same tent. Because he wanted to protect me from some unmated werewolves. I don't know how far along I am. Because I found out yesterday. And I didn't tell Harry". Hermione said.

"Hermione. You have to tell Harry. He has a right to know. After all, it's his child too" Lily told Hermione gently.

"I need some time Lily". With that Hermione left the kitchen. Leaving Lily alone. Who was worried for the young witch. Lily knew, due to her pregnancy. Hermione can be an easy target to both Dumbledore and Voldemort.


	13. Chapter 13

It's a Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by J K Rowling

Author's note- thank you everyone for your views and reviews. I made all the war and death scenes melo. Because I don't wanted to change my story's rating. Here is the new chapter please R&R

Warming- character bashing. Characters can be ooc

Chapter 13

That night Harry had a strange dream.

* _Dream*_

 _Harry found himself on the grounds of Hogwarts again. He was standing by the Black Lake. The moon was shining above his head. He saw a girl sitting at a distance cradling something in her arms. When Harry went closer, he noticed that the girl was Hermione and the thing she was holding in her arms was a child, his child. She looked really happy. Hermione held with child closer to her breast. Harry smiled after watching all this. Just then, Hermione's expression changed completely. Harry saw pain and agony on her face. It seems that the child was draining life out of her. When Harry reached there it was too late. Hermione was lying there lifeless. Harry picked up the baby. He was shocked to see the baby's appearance. It had white skin, snake like face and glowing red eyes just like Voldemort. Harry was horrified his hands started to tremble. He was about to drop the child just when the child spoke in Voldemort's cold voice._

" _Hello Potter it'sssss nice to ssssee you again"_

 _*End dream*_

"NOOO"! Harry shouted getting up. He was sweating badly he was extremely horrified. Just then, his room's door opened with a bang. Entered his parents, Sirius, Remus and to Harry's great relief Hermione.

" Harry what's the matter son what's wrong"? James asked his son. Harry didn't reply and started to take Deep breaths.

"Progslet what's wrong. Did Voldemort send you any vision"? Sirius asked his godson worriedly. Harry just shook his head. Hermione came forward and sit beside Harry on his bed. Harry faced Hermione and automatically placed his palms against Hermione's stomach protectively.

Harmonies eyes widened when she realized what Harry just did. She was confused, how did Harry know about the baby. Did Lily told him about this. James, Sirius and Remus looked at the young couple in confusion while Lily smiled knowingly.

At Hogwarts. The situation was out of control. Half of the castle was under the control of death eaters now. Many Muggleborn children were brutally killed by death eaters. Dumbledore who used students as chess pawns was totally unaffected by this loss. According to him "People die in wars. It's not a big deal".

McGonagall and remaining students were hiding inside the room of requirement. Gryffindors were devastated after the deaths of Colin creevey and his brother. McGonagall send Dean and Seamus with Fliwick to check on other students . After sometime, Dean and Seamus returned.

"Professor, professor some of the students are missing. So is Professor Snape"! Dean said out of breath.

"What do you mean by missing. And who are these students"? McGonagall asked with disbelief.

"Mostly Slytherin students. Along with Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones" Seamus explained.

"They ran off. Bloody cowards, they left us to die. It's all Potter's fault, it's all fucking Potter's fault. It's because of him all of this happening in the first place" Ron grumbled. Before he can say more, Ginny stopped him. It seems no one noticed Ron's slip of tongue. But McGonagall did. She turned sharply towards Ron and glared at him.

" What do you mean by It's Mr Potter's fault, Mr Weasley" McGonagall asked in her usual stern voice. Ron visibly gulped.

"Ignore him professor. He don't know what he's taking about. How It's Harry's fault. When he's not even here" Ginny tried to cover up but McGonagall wasn't buying it.

"Mr Finnigan bring veritaserum. I'm going to deal with these two by my own" McGonagall instructed.

Page Break

At Gremauld Place. While children were sleeping, the adults were discussing strategy. After all they were about to face two enemies at once.

"Alright. We have Grayback's werewolf pack. A Vampire, a Veela and some house elves. We still don't have enough people on our side. How we're going to fight Dumbledore and Voldemort" James asked others. Very soon they have to leave for Hogwarts.

" We can't think about this right now Prongs. We don't have any time left" Remus told his friend. Sirius nodded.

At Forbidden Forest. Bellatrix was heading towards the Hogwarts with Corvinus's Coven. She was tired, she wanted to rest. But she wanted to reach Hogwarts as soon as possible. She wanted to take revenge from the person, who took her everything. All of a sudden, the vampires decided to take some rest. Marcus dragged Bellatrix towards the bushes. When he was sure that, they were alone. He faced her and said in demanding voice.

"I want you. Right now". Bellatrix groaned and start to remove her robes. Since she escaped Voldemort's prison. Marcus took her four times and two times drank her blood. It wasn't as painful as she expected.

Before she could fully strip, Marcus stopped her. Bellatrix was confused now. "What the hell this man truly want" Bellatrix thought.

"I don't want this. I want that " Marcus said pointing towards Bellatrix's neck. He approached Bellatrix from behind. Before she know it. His fangs sank into her skin.

Page Break

Next morning at Ministry of Magic. The news of Voldemort's invasion on Hogwarts, spread like fire. Fudge was really worried. With a loud explosion, many death eaters entered the ministry. They headed towards Fudge's office. While the ministry officials were running for their lives.

The door of Amelia Bones office banged open. Entered a very horrified Percy Weasley. He was out of breath.

" What is the meaning of this Mr Weasley" Amelia asked sternly.

" Th- The Minister. The Minister is dead madam bones. Death eaters murdered him" Percy told her horrified.

"We've to get out of here. As soon as possible" Amelia told Percy and headed towards her personal floo network. She took handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

" Number 12 Grimmauld place" Amelia shouted and disappeared into the green flames. Percy followed suit.

At Grimmauld place. Everyone was preparing to leave for Hogwarts. Just then, the floo went off. Entered a very worried looking Amelia and Percy.

" What's the matter Madam Bones. You look worried"? Harry asked. Amelia cleared her throat and spoke somberly.

" The death eaters took over the ministry. Minister of Magic is dead".

"WHAT"! Everyone exclaimed. They couldn't believe their ears. Susan looked at her aunt and asked fearfully.

"What we're going to do now. Aunt Amelia"? But Amelia remained calm which scared Susan more.

At Hogwarts. Voldemort was standing over the pile of dead bodies. While his followers were fighting with Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore was no way to see. Voldemort needed to defeat Dumbledore before he can reach Potter and that girl.

Moody was throwing hexes at Lucius. Who was dodging them. When Moody realize that defeating Malfoy wasn't easy, he chose another method.

" Bring her here" Moody ordered. On cue, some of the order members brought Narcissa there in chains. She was struggling badly. Lucius's eyes narrowed at the scene.

" Expelliamus"! Lucius shouted. Sending Moody flying across the hall. To see Moody's condition, the two order members who were holding Narcisse. Ran off. Lucius freed Narcissa then took her in his arms. Narcissa took Lucius's wand in her hands and pushed him away.

"Crucio"! Narcissa said pointing her wand at Lucius. Confused and heartbroken Lucius looked at his wife with sad eyes. To his great shock. Narcissa transformed into Tonks who was smiling at him sinisterly.

"Avada Kedavra" Tonks said pointing her wand at Lucius. With a flash of green light, Lucius Malfoy fell on the floor lifeless.

Tonks Knew. As an Auror, she shouldn't use unforgivable curses on others. But both Moody and Dumbledore told her everything is fair in love and war.

Page Break

"My lord. Malfoy is dead" Dolohov informed his master. Who wasn't pleased. He faced Dolohov and said in cold voice.

"Dolohov take Nagini with you. Whoever comes in the way, kill them. I want Dumbledore in front of me. At any cost". Dolohov bowed and left with the snake.

When Dolohov and Nagini encountered Alastor Moody in hall. He was lying on floor, covered in bruises. Nagini circled him. Moody tried to sit up but he was too weak. Later Dolohov saw Moody being devoured by Nagini with smirk.

Ron and Ginny escaped Room of Requirement. Where McGonagall and other students left them to rott. With much difficulty. McGonagall was very pissed . When they told her the truth, under the effect of veritaserum. They needed find the order members. If they wanted to live. They were about to climb the staircase. Just then someone blocked their path. When they saw who it was they were horrified.

There stood Bellatrix Lestrange looking insane as always. Her hair wild, she looked paler and her eyes had a dangerous gleam. She smiled at Ron and Ginny sinisterly.

"Going somewhere blood traitors" Bellatrix asked with a smile. Which Ron and Ginny found scary. With shaking hands Ron pointed his wand at Bellatrix.

"Y-you, you're alone. We're two people. You don't stand a chance against us" Ron tried to sound confident but his shaking voice betrayed him.

"Oh no. I'm not alone. I will assure you" Bellatrix told the Weasleys. On cue a tall vampire stood by Bellatrix's side. Looking at the Weasley siblings with hunger in his eyes.

" These two will make an excellent snack" Marcus said licking his lips. Before the new anything, Marcus was behind Ginny. He held her tightly. Ginny's wand fell from her hand. She started to struggle against the tight hold but nothing happened.

" Ron help me. You git" Ginny shouted. But Ron ran in the opposite direction leaving his sister with Marcus and Bellatrix.

When Harry and his team landed on the grounds of Hogwarts everything was calm, deathly calm. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere. The whole place smelled like death and destruction.

" Do you think everyone died"? James asked his fellow marauders. Just then they heard a loud explosion.

" I don't think everyone died" Harry told his father. Harry faced everyone and cleared his throat.

" Okay everyone now we're going to split into teams" Harry told everyone.

" And why do you think, That we're going to listen to you Potter" Draco mocked.

"You've to follow my orders Malloy" Harry said through gritted teeth. He was fed up with Malfoy's antics.

" Enough both of you. Stop this nonsense right now" Snape shouted. Everyone parted ways. When Severus and Slytherin students were crossing the great Hall, Draco spotted his father immediately.

He ran towards his father and checked his unconscious form. It was too late his father was dead.

"FATHER"! Draco shouted clutching his father's lifeless body. A single tear fell from his eyes. Since childhood he was taught, that Malfoys never cry, Slytherins never cry. But today he can't stop himself from crying.

Severus looked at his godson with sad eyes. He was saddened by his friends death too. Though magic can do everything. There are many things magic can't fix.

" Draco you have to stay strong for your Mother's sake" Severus told his godson. Draco just nodded. He got up and without saying a word, headed towards the other directions. With Luna following him like shadow.

On the other side of great Hall. Remus and Eleanor came a cross a strange thing. Eleanor picked it up and stated to inspect.

" What the hell is this thing. It looks like a real eyes"? Eleanor asked Remus.

"Oh Merlin. It's Mad-eye Moody's magical eye" Remus said with horrified expression.

"WHAT"! Eleanor shouted throwing the magical eye in disgust. While Remus just shook his head.

Page Break

On the other side of castle. Voldemort was feeling weak. He shouldn't wait this long. He called one of his followers and demanded.

" Do something you fools. This body is betraying me, do something. Bring me the regeneration portion"

" Bur my lord. Without Snape's help we can't make that potion" Nott tried to explain his master. But Voldemort don't wanted to listen any excuses. Out of Nowhere Dumbledore arrived with his remaining order members. The pointed their wands towards Voldemort and his death eaters.

Immediately dueling war started between death eaters and orders members. Dumbledore was dueling with Voldemort. Who despite being weak, was blocking Dumbledore's hexes perfectly.

" Once he'll get rid of Voldemort. He'll not spare Potter and Granger" Dumbledore thought with determination.

Bellatrix and Marcus were watching everything from a distance. Bellatrix was amused. When she saw Marcus draining every drop of blood from that Weasley girl's body.

"Aren't you going to help your beloved master" Marcus asked mockingly. Bellatrix glared at him and spoke in a cold and emotionless voice.

" After what he did to me and my daughter. He deserve this. Besides, you're my master now" Bellatrix said seductively.


	14. Chapter 14

It's a Whole New Journey

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by J K Rowlings

Author's note- thank you guys for your views and reviews. Like the last chapter all the battle and death scenes are melo. Here's the new chapter, please R&R

Warnings- character bashing. Characters can be ooc

Chapter 14

Hermione and Lily were walking through one of the corridors of Hogwarts. Just then Hermione noticed Ginny's unconscious form. They approached Ginny's body. Ginny wasn't breathing. Also they found some weird kind of marks around her neck.

"What are these marks. It looks like snake bite" Lily told Hermione. Hermione looked at those marks and shook her head.

" I don't think its snake's bite. It's something else" Hermione told Lily. Just then Molly Weasley arrived there. She looked shocked at horrified. She glanced at Ginny's dead body then between Hermione and Lily.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHILD. MY PRECIOUS GINNY"? Molly shouted. She was seething with anger. She pointed her wand at Hermione.

" It's your fault, It's your fault you whore. Because of you, Harry left my Ginny, because of you Fred and George turned against their own family. I am not going to spare you, I'll kill you" Molly shouted and started to throw hexes at Hermione. Ignoring Lily completely.

Hermione was dodging the hexes. She put her one arm around her stomach protectively. When Molly noticed this, it made her more angry.

" You slut"! Molly said throwing a curse at Hermione. Before the Curse can hit Hermione, a magical shield appear around her.

Molly turn towards Lily, pointing her wand at her. Before Molly could harm Lily, someone shot a hex from behind. Which hit the Weasley matriarch really hard. Hermione and Lily were shocked to see who came for their help. There stood Bellatrix. She was glaring daggers at Molly.

" Stay the fuck away from my daughter. You bitch" Bellatrix said threateningly. Immediately dueling war started between Bellatrix and Molly. Lily and Hermione took their leave

At Trelawney's office. McGonagall was glaring at Trelawney. Who was tied to her chair.

" I'm asking for the last time Sybill. Tell me the truth about the prophecy" McGonagall asked in her stern voice.

"M-m Many years ago. A-Albus came to me and told me to make a fake prophecy about a child. Who would defeat you know who" Trelawney told McGonagall.

"Tell me about the real prophecy. Now"! McGonagall ordered. Trelawney gulped and started to tell McGonagall everything.

Page Break

On the other side of castle. Bellatrix and Molly were dueling. Molly throw crutious curse at her, which she easily dodged. Bellatrix bind Molly with wordless magic. Then started to circle her.

" You thought it was my daughter, who killed yours. It wasn't my baby. it was me and my Vampire companion. You know what he did? He sank his fangs into her skin. While she pleaded and cried to let her go" Bellatrix told Molly gleefully. While Molly was horrified.

Severus and Draco encountered Dolohov. Who was accompanied by Voldemort's snake. Severus kept his distance from the snake. knowing very well, how dangerous it was.

"Stay behind. I'll deal with Dolohov" Severus ordered his students. While shooting curses at Dolohov. Who was defending himself.

Fleur who was with Severus's team, made a force field around herself and the Slytherins.

"Sectumspra"! Dolohov shouted. The curse hit Severus right across the chest and send him flying across the other side.

"No"! Fleur screamed. Dropping her force field. She ran towards Severus's unconscious forms. While Draco and others were shocked and worried. Draco pointed his wand at Dolohov in threatening manner.

Fleur reached Severus's unconscious form. She started to check is wounds. He was badly bruised.

"Wake up mon serpent. Please " Fleur spoke softly. But Severus wasn't moving at all. She looked at Dolohov's direction who was dueling with Draco. Fleur clenched her fists. Anger was flowing through her whole body. It seems, some kind of fire was consuming her. Suddenly her whole body get surround by a blue light and she went through a drastic transformation. Her pale and soft skin turned scaly, her hands and feet turned into talons, her beautiful face turned bird like and a pair of huge wings emerged from her back.

After her transformation. Fleur made a loud ear piercing noise. Which could even put a Banshee to shame. She flew towards Dolohov and started to attack him with her talons.

" What the hell just happened. I thought, She's part veela. How can she turn into, into that"? Pansy asked. Looking at Fleur's direction.

" Shut the hell up Parkinson. We don't have time for this. Quickly Blaise, Theo take Professor Snape to St. Mongos. Draco ordered.

" But Drake, we don't have that much time. We have to do something immediately" Blaise told his friend. Just then they heard some noise. The turned around to see, what was happening.

They saw Fleur pulling her talon out of Dolohov's chest. Fleur approached Snape's unconscious form. While Draco and others backed off. She gently put her one talon on Severus's chest and healed his wounds with veela magic. Severus groaned and start to open his eyes slowly. When Severus finally opened his eyes, he was shocked to see a humanoid bird creature staring down at him.

Taking Severus's shocked reaction as disgust, Fleur's face fell. She returned to her original form. Without saying a word to Severus, she turned around and walked away from the scene. Severus wanted to stop Fleur, wanted to call her back. But his pride dosen't allow him. He was a Slytherin after all. Slytherins never beg, Slytherins never plea.

When Severus noticed, that his students were staring at him. He stood up, clear his throat and glared at them.

"What are you fools looking at. Hurry up we have to find Potter and others" Severus sneered. With that Severus left the room. Draco and others started to fallow their teacher, while Luna looked around.

"Wait, where did that snake go"? Luna asked. Which caught everyone's attention.

" Leave the damn snake Luna"! Draco told her while dragging Luna away.

Page Break

Dumbledore was dueling with Voldemort. Despite his efforts, Voldemort wasn't backing down. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was getting weaker. He waiting for the right moment to finish Voldemort off. Just then Nagini came there. She crawled towards her master.

" _Masssster. Your ssservent isss dead. That huge bird killed him"_ Nagini informed Voldemort.

"WHAT"! Voldemort shouted. Looking at Nagini's direction. "It isn't good. He was losing most of his Death Eaters" Voldemort thought bitterly. Seeing his enemy was distracted, Dumbledore decided to attack.

"Sectumspra"! Dumbledore shouted. The curse hit Voldemort hard. Because his body was weakened. It's effect on Voldemort doubled. Dumbledore approached is fallen enemy and pointed his wand at him.

"Sixteen years ago, I vanquished you. I'm going to do it again. But this time, Your Death Eaters won't be able to resurrect you again. Once I will get rid of you. I'll kill that girl and that brat " Dumbledore told Voldemort. Who just laughed, actually laughed.

"You'll never get rid of me Dumbledore. You can destroy my body but my soul will stay here forever" Voldemort taunted. Dumbledore had it enough. He was already pointing his wand at Voldemort. He finally spoke the words

"Avada Kedevra" with the flash of green light, Voldemort's body went limp. Nagini charged towards Dumbledore. Before the snake can attack Dumbledore…

"Vipera Evanesca" Someone shouted. The spell hit Nagini and the snake burned to ashes. Dumbledore turned towards the person who casted the spell. He was very pleased to see Bill Weasley standing there.

" Ah Mr Weasley you did a great job. Come now we have to find your mother another order members" Dumbledore told bill and walked away. Bill followed suit.

On the other side of the castle. Severus's team met Remus and Eleanor. Who was holding Tonks by neck. Digging her sharp nails into other female's skin, drawing blood. The only thing, which saved Tonks from being drained by a vampire was, that Eleanor had much self control then her brother.

"Care to explain" Severus asked. Gesturing between Eleanor and Tonks. Before Remus could say something, Eleanor spoke.

"This bitch thought. That she can fool Remus by taking my form. But she forgot one thing, that both vampires and werewolves have heightened senses. Since full moon is four day later. Remus immediately caught her. She forgot, that one can change their body but can't change their scent" Eleanor told Severus.

Severus looked inside Tonks mind, then turned to Draco.

"Draco. She's the one, who killed your father. She used the same method on Lucius as she tried to use on Lupin" Severus explained his godson. Draco's eyes darkened. He approached Tonks and spoke in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Eleanor free her from your hold. And Luna bind her with your spell" immediately Eleanor loosened her grip around Tonks neck. Tonks fell on the floor with a loud thump. Luna bind her wordlessly. Tonks started to struggle against the invisible hold.

"This is the beginning bitch. I'll show you, what real pain feels like. Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you easily. I'll give you slow and painful death" Draco said with determination. Loud screams of Tonks echoed in the halls of Hogwarts.

Page Break

Harry and his allies reached the ruined Quidditch field. Where they immediately spotted, Dumbledore and his followers. Which included. Remaining order members, students and to Harry's great disappointment, Hagrid. While the teachers like McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were nowhere to see. Hagrid was happy to see Harry. He walks towards Harry to hug him. Before he can reach Harry, Ron shouted.

"Oi!. You meat headed, dumb halfbread. What the hell you think you're doing" Hagrid turned sharply towards the younger Weasley. Harry came forward and look Dumbledore in the eyes.

"You wanted me. I'm here Dumbledore. Lets not play these games anymore, lets face it. You and me, one on one. No allies, no lackeys, nothing. Just you and me" Harry told Dumbledore. Who just smirked. Harry started to walk towards Dumbledore but Severus stopped him.

"Don't be a self sacrificing fool Potter. He's much stronger then you. He can easily overpower you" Snape warned him. But Harry ignored him.

Harry stood in front of Dumbledore. Who looking at Harry with gleaming eyes. He quickly casted blocking charm around himself and Harry. So no one can interfere. Immediately an invisible wall appeared before everyone.

"James do something. He is all alone with that old coot" Lily pleaded.

Harry and Dumbledore started dueling. Both were throwing hexes and curses at each other. Harry was blocking Dumbledore's hexes with difficulty. Since Dumbledore was more powerful and experienced.

"Expelliamus"!

"Crutio"!

When Harry realized, that it wasn't working. He decided to use another method. Method with Professor Snape taught him. Harry decided to enter Dumbledore's mind. He knew, Dumbledore wasn't a fool. But he have to try.

"Legilimency" Harry said pointing his wand at Dumbledore. In blink of an eye, Harry was inside the older wizard's mind somehow. He didn't know, how he do it. Just then he saw a glimpse of Dumbledore's memory. Which wasn't hidden or blocked.

 _*Dumbledore's memory*_

 _Harry found himself. In the backside of an old house. He saw a younger Dumbledore looking for someone. Just then, he heard a girl's scream._

" _ALBUS. ALBUS PLEASE SAVE ME. ALBUS"! Harry saw young Dumbledore running toward the area. From where the screams were coming. Harry saw Dumbledore entering a barn. Inside the barn, a girl who wasn't older then fourteen or fifteen, was being molested by three muggle boys._

" _ARIANA"! Dumbledore shouted. He hesitantly pointed his wand at those boys. Before he can do anything, bright yellow light surrounded the girl. Then with a loud explosion, everything went quite. Dumbledore got up and rushed towards the girl. Who was dead. Those boys were thrown aside by the force of the magical explosion. Dumbledore erased those muggle's memory and left. Then Harry saw another memory._

 _A boy who was younger then Dumbledore, punched him._

" _You bastard. Because of you, Ariana died. It's your fault. You're a murderer Albus. You're a murderer" The boy shouted._

" _But Aberforth. She was my sister too" Dumbledore said. But the boy, Aberforth snorted._

" _You're a selfish bastard Albus. You only care for yourself. From now, we don't have any relation. You're dead to me Albus, dead" Aberforth shouted and walked away._

 _*End memory*_

Suddenly Harry felt like some force threw him out of Dumbledore's mind., he started to breathe heavily. Dumbledore's memory was so overwhelming. Dumbledore glared that Harry. " How did that Porter brat saw his deepest secret, his moment of weakness"? Dumbledore thought angrily.

"Crutio" Dumbledore said throwing the curse at Harry. Red light hit Harry and he started to cry in agony. Despite the pain from the curse, Harry was resisting it. Seeing his opponent, resisting his attacks. Dumbledore doubled the force of his spells.

After resisting Dumbledore's hexes and spell for long time, Harry's went limp and he fell on the ground.

"HARRY"! Hermione shouted. She wanted to reach him but Dumbledore's blocking charm was stopping her. Dumbledore was about to shot killing curse at Harry, just then out of nowhere, Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawks arrived there.

Fawks attacked Dumbledore with his talons. Everyone was shocked to see the whole scene. Fawks attack made Dumbledore off balance. He looked at his Phoenix and shouted.

"What the hell are you doing. You're my pet" on this Fawks screamed loudly and flew towards Harry. He landed on Harry's chest. Fawks eyes filled with tears. The tears start falling from Fawks eyes, healing Harry's wounds. Harry groaned and started to open his eyes. Fawks moved away from Harry's chest, while Harry was standing up. Harry stood pointing his wand at Dumbledore. Who was shocked.

"What the hell just happened" Sirius said looking at his godson. Who was facing Dumbledore.

"It seem that the Phoenix chose Potter over Dumbledore" Snape said glaring at Sirius.

"Sectumspra"! Harry shouted. Immediately the curse hit Dumbledore. Who wasn't expecting this from Harry. Dumbledore fell on the grounds. Before he could try to get up…

"Expelliamus" Harry shot the hex. Which hit him hard. Then Harry appreciated Dumbledore and pointed his wand at the old wizard. With determination and anger filled eyes.

Sensing his end was close, Dumbledore tried his last trick.

"Harry my boy. You can't do this to me. You're not an evil person like Voldemort. I did so much for you. Don't you remember anything" Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly way. Harry's eyes narrowed. He glared at Dumbledore and said in a cold voice.

"That's the problem Dumbledore. I remember everything you did. Avada Kedvara"! With the flash of green light, Albus Dumbledore died. The blocking charm vanished. Hermione, James and Lily ran towards Harry. Hermione flung her arms around Harry and kissed him passionately. Harry respond with equal passion.

"You fucking bastard" Ron shouted pointing his wand at Harry and Hermione. Before he could harm them, someone interrupt him.

"Don't even think about it Mr Weasley. We already caught your allies" Ron sharply turned around. He was shocked to see McGonagall standing before him. While Kingsley Shacklebolt and some other Aurors were holding his team members.

*Page Break*

While Aurors took Ron and other order members. McGonagall turned towards Harry and Hermione and spoke.

"I know what you're thinking Potter. I was never on Albus's side. I left Hogwarts with my students to get the real prophecy. Which Albus hid in Ministry of Magic. Then we helped Madam Bones and Aurors, in defeating the Death Eaters".

While everyone was celebrating Victory. Harry spotted Hermione sitting alone. He approached her and sat beside her.

"Hay. What's wrong"? Harry asked Hermione. Who just shook her head.

"I can't believe. It's over finally" Hermione told Harry.

"Yeah. No Voldemort, no Dumbledore. Just you and me" Harry said softly.

"And our child"?

"Yes him too"

"You mean her"?. Hermione asked Harry. Then they both laughed. Harry took Hermione in his arms. While she rested her head on his shoulder. Enjoying the moment. Because they knew, they have a bright future ahead.

THE END


End file.
